Ambiguous Relationship
by The-narusasu-362
Summary: C'était bien connu désormais, Naruto avait un don pour s'attirer la sympathie de son entourage et malgré son âge personne n'échappait à la règle. Seulement, à quatre ans, pouvait-il réellement créer un lien si fort avec un nouveau né que cela en bouleverserait à jamais aussi bien sa vie que celle de son meilleur ami ? Alors Naruto, don ou malédiction ?
1. Chapter 1

_ Ambiguous Relationship_

Il faisait froid. C'était la première chose que Naruto c'était dit en allant au manoir cette nuit là. Accompagné de sa mère, une belle japonaise, mannequin de surcroît aux incommensurables cheveux de feu et de son père, acteur célèbre aux mèches naturellement blondes cendrées, il leur tenait la main en frissonnant sous la caresse judas de la mère nuit.

Sa mère se retourna vers lui tandis que son père s'était perdu dans ses pensées, elle lui adressa un tendre sourire, révélant au passage la beauté de son regard topaze bien semblable à celui de son mari. Curieusement, celui de Naruto tenait plus de lapis-lazuli, aussi envoûtant et à l'intensité semblable sans pour autant refléter les fonds marins mais, au contraire la profondeur ingénue, mais mutine de l'or pur, victime innocente de l'avarice humaine.

Aussitôt le petit bout de chou de quatre ans lui renvoya un magnifique sourire qui sembla lui réchauffer ses joues à la douce couleur du miel, héritage paternel.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un gigantesque manoir dont la couleur améthyste semblait essentiellement se dégager. Tout en hauteur et sculpté finement, deux tours se dressaient de chaque côtés, apparentant plus ce magnifique bâtiment à un château qu'à un manoir et pourtant, ses occupants continuaient de réfuter cette étrange ressemblance.

L'acteur, de son nom Namikaze Minato, frappa de trois coups succincts la porte d'entré tout en serrant la petite main qui s'agrippait à la sienne, grande et chaude.

-Naruto, tu n'es donc pas content de revoir ton meilleur ami ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave mais agréable en fixant son jeune enfant blond qu'il vit grimacer.

-Mouais...répondit-il en une moue enfantine, parfaitement adorable.

-Naruto ? Reprit incertaine la belle Kushina en dévisageant l'expression de son enfant.

Celui-ci se renferma en fixant le sol, hermétique au regard de ses géniteurs quand des bruits de pas se laissèrent ouïr et que la porte s'entrouvrit lentement, dans un bruit sourd tandis qu'un éclair prépondérant vint marquer sa place parmi les astres, qui illuminaient le ciel de mille diamants.

-Minato ?

l'homme approuva d'un sourire secondé d'un hochement de tête et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à l'opposé même du physique de la rouquine, Mikoto Uchiwa. Elle était grande et belle, ses longs cheveux d'un noir princier aux reflets céruléens lui descendaient jusqu'à son bassin, son visage effilé révélant la grâce de sa peau de nacre et laissaient ainsi ressortir l'intensité de ses yeux de perles obscurs vibrantes. Deux larges mèches entouraient son visage et dans la robe beige qu'elle portait et qui descendait en dentelles à partir de sa cuisse gauche, on pouvait dire qu'elle rayonnait. Au moins autant qu'une jeune maman se devait de l'être alors qu'elle venait de donner une nouvelle descendance à sa famille.

Mikoto laissa son regard se poser sur sa meilleure amie puis sourit largement. Kushina et elle, se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, à cette époque toute deux avaient déjà conscience de leur charme et elles avaient donc passé des castings auprès de professionnels de la mode et leurs persévérances furent couronnées de succès. Débuta alors leur carrière de mannequin tout aussi réputées l'une que l'autre, elles se complétaient.

Mikoto était la beauté douce, calme, mais flagrante et dont on ne pouvait cesser d'admirer, tels une sirène elle hypnotisait son assemblée et parcourait les magazines, ses poses révélant sa beauté farouche et féline.

Kushina était, elle, un véritable volcan. Un ouragan que tous connaissaient et scandaient le nom, partout où elle passait cela faisait polémiques. Aimée, jalousée, admirée et quelle que soit les scandales, elle n'en ressortait toujours que plus forte et mature. De tout son n'être se dégageait son caractère intrépide, sauvage, sanguin et survolté.

Elles s'assemblaient tels les deux pièces d'un même puzzle et à partir du jour où leur amitié fut découverte du grand public, leur manager s'assurèrent qu'elles défiles toujours ensemble, au diable les jalousies. à tels points que leur duo était devenu l'imparable de la mode, les Picasso de la mode asiatiques.

Puis, elles s'étaient trouvées un mari respectif, Mikoto néanmoins plus tôt que la rousse. Elle s'était entichée d'un richissime homme d'affaire dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que son charisme, Uchiwa Fugaku. Leur rencontre n'avait était que le fruit du hasard, invités à la même réception, mais c'était comme si une connexion c'était faite entre eux, à peine c'était-ils vus qu'ils s'étaient plu.

Pour Kushina, la situation s'était avérée plus cornélienne.

Elle et le talentueux Minato, génie de sa promotion, s'étaient rencontrés lors de cette même réception et malgré leur attraction mutuelle aucun n'avaient l'intention de se mettre en couple et les vœux de la rousse furent renouvelés, alors que le Namikaze renversait « accidentellement » sur son décolleté son verre de champagne avant de s'en excuser et de s'en aller sans autre forme de procès. Autant dire qu'avec un caractère comme celui de cette femme cela n'était pas passé et elle l'avait d'ors et déjà placé sur sa liste rouge de personne à éviter.

Malheureusement ils se recroisèrent souvent, bien trop souvent pour que cela ne soit que des coïncidences, puis elle comprit. Personne n'osait demander, mais tous souhaitaient silencieusement qu'elle incarne le personnage principal d'un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, y comprit le propre réalisateur, au côté de l'acteur adulé qu'était son ennemi juré : Namikaze Minato.

Elle avait vivement acceptée, un débordement d'idées vengeresses à l'esprit qu'elle aurait à coup sûr misent en place si cette catastrophe ne se serait passée. Alors qu'ils répétaient pour la centième fois une des scènes qui posait le plus de soucis à l'équipe, l'un des câbles, qui retenait une lumière qu'ils n'avaient su placer au sol, lâcha en se dirigeant droit sur la jeune femme. Minato l'a sauva et c'est ainsi qu'un début d'amitié naquit entre eux, puis bien plus. Suivant la naissance du premier enfant de Mikoto, Itachi Uchiwa, vint au monde l'énergique et souriant Naruto.

À la naissance du cadet Uchiwa, le couple n'avait pas décidé de suivre le rythme mais s'était respectivement convaincu de rendre visite à cette famille dont chaque membres leurs étaient chers. C'est pourquoi se dressaient-ils tous trois devant Mikoto aujourd'hui et dans quelques instants devant le berceau de l'enfant choyé .

-Te voilà aussi, Naruto ! Dit la femme de sa voix douce en regardant l'enfant, qui relevait timidement le visage légèrement écarlate, toujours autant impressionné par la belle brune. Itachi s'impatientait de te voir, mais entrez donc !

Tout en disant cela elle s'écarta, laissant le doux plaisir à la famille de s'exécuter. À l'instant même où Mikoto fermait la porte, un homme apparu à l'entrée, devant Minato. Il était grand, à la carrure athlétique et au visage anguleux. Ses cheveux de jais infinis glissaient jusqu'au bas de sa mâchoire tandis que certaines subversives s'aventuraient au bas de sa nuque pâle de neige. Ses yeux noirs profonds inspectèrent en préambule amicalement les nouveaux arrivants, avant de tomber sur la bouille de Naruto qu'il semblait particulièrement adorer. Loin de sa rigidité habituelle, il s'approcha de lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux sous les râles de contestations de l'enfant.

-Dis voir tu n'aurais pas encore grandi, toi ? Le questionna-t-il de sa voix rauque, faisant gagner au blondinet un grand sourire.

-Comme d'hab'tude ! Verra Tonton, un jour te dép'sserai ! En disant ceci Naruto remonta ses poings près de son visage les yeux brillants d'espoir et en le voyant ainsi tous sourirent.

-On verra bien, néanmoins je suis intimement persuadé que la petitesse de ton père te contaminera !

-Hé ! Intervint le concerné, les joues pivoines. Je ne suis pas petit, c'est toi qui es trop grand !

Un silence prit place jusqu'à ce que Fugaku ne lève un de ses sourcils noirS, en examinant l'adulte blond pourtant de bonne taille de haut en bas.

-C'est tous ce qu'ils disent, oui …

-Et tu sais ce que je te dis, moi ? Je . . .

Kushina et Mikoto soupirèrent de concert et se décidèrent de laisser les deux hommes ainsi. Après tout, tous les savaient inséparables et cette scène si banal ne faisait que contribuer à leur quotidien. C'était leur manière de se retrouver, au lieu de monotones salutations, voilà tout !

En passant, Kushina prit quand même le soin de poser ses mains sur les oreilles de Naruto, qui observait les hommes s'enguirlander avec néanmoins

aucune agressivité et c'est docilement qu'il suivi les deux femmes riants d'une quelconque blague.

Pourtant, en arrivant au salon, Kushina s'obligea à se taire les yeux rivés sur la scène à laquelle ils faisaient face. À leur gauche, près d'une ribambelle de fenêtres closent se tenait assit sur une chaise surmontée de coussins, le fils aîné de la famille, Itachi Uchiwa.

Les longs cheveux noirs luisants du bambin lui retombaient jusqu'au bassin et de larges et douces mèches glissaient sur le berceau de son jeune frère, tandis qu'il le regardait vaguer dans le pays des songes avec un léger sourire. Sur sa peau de cristal se reflétaient les mouvements frénétiques d'une cheminée à fausses flammes que la famille avait installée il y a peu, ils jouaient sur le visage séraphique de l'enfant tout en lui faisant briller ses pupilles ténébreuses. Itachi était vêtu d'un kimono noir renfermé doucettement d'un ruban translucide rouge .

À ses côtés, se tenait donc le berceau marine du nouveau né, qui était recouvert d'une couverture noire sur laquelle le symbole de la prestigieuse famille Uchiwa était cousu, un éventail noir et blanc.

En voyant son ami, Naruto s'arracha à l'emprise aérienne de sa mère et vint le rejoindre. Plus le blondinet avançait et plus une boule s'installait dans son estomac, les femmes le regardèrent silencieusement, seule Mikoto se racla la gorge pour faire sortir Itachi de sa contemplation. Chose faite et après être tombé sur un Uzumaki au visage parfaitement ahuris à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, Itachi sourit plus largement.

-Naruto, murmura-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas réveiller l'enfant, tu viens d'arriver ?

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et sentit alors des mains fines se poser sur chacune de ses épaules, sa mère. Elle regardait l'enfant, fascinée et Mikoto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire sous son air extatique. Bien que petit et à moitié caché on distinguait assez nettement sa peau éburnéenne ainsi que ses cheveux d'obsidiennes, qui recouvrait déjà son crâne au visage fin.

-Il est magnifique, il aura beaucoup de succès je peux te l'assurer ! S'exclama Kushina dont les iris brillaient de mille feux.

-Il vient à peine de naître Kushi, rit Mikoto, on ne peut rien affirmer.

-Ne fais pas comme si Miku, non mais tu t'es regardée avec ton mari ? Si vous, vous ne pouvez mettre au monde de belles descendances alors qui le pourraient ?

-Tu t'oublie, baka ! Répliqua la brune en soupirant, une main sur les hanches. Minato et toi êtes au moins aussi populaire que nous !

Les lèvres charnues de Kushina s'étirèrent en un sourire tout ce qu'il n'y avait pas de plus franc et Mikoto se sentit lasse rien qu'en la regardant et comprenant son piège. C'était vrai Kushina avait toujours était une compétitrice et pendant un laps instant elle l'avait totalement oubliée.

-C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle d'un ricanement fier et une main décollée de l'épaule de son fils pour se placer sur sa hanche, tu as entendu Naruto ? On a de la concurrence à écraser !

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un poing en l'air qu'elle ramena fébrilement devant son visage d'où resplendissait toute sa rage de vaincre, les jambes légèrement écartée comme si elle posait. Son visage blanc même était si convaincu qu'il faisait ressortir avec une étrange et inusité beauté l'éclat de ses deux orbes tanzanites enflammées.

Sa joie sembla contaminer son enfant blond duquel brillaient les iris. De courts cheveux flavescents épousaient son visage rondelet par son âge et délicieusement caramélisé, des iris singulières mêlants l'or à un bleu roi, de long cils dorés, trois cicatrices curieuses parcourant chacune de ses joues en de fines moustaches félines et un sourire ravageur. Il était indubitablement incroyablement mignon et cela malgré son jeune âge. Se laissant innocemment entraîner par l'aura combative qui se dégageait de la belle rousse, il s'emporta :

-Yeahh !

Mikoto et son jeune fils les regardèrent blasés avant qu'ils n'assènent réciproquement à l'Uzumaki de leur âge, un coup de poing bien senti. En se frottant l'arrière tête, les deux concernés rugirent :

-Hé ! Mais ne ça va pas ?

-Quelqu'un dort je vous signale ! Déclara Mikoto avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Kushina lui adressa un regard désolé malgré la flamme, qui continuait d'animer son regard topaze, cette constatation fit esquisser à l'Uchiwa un vague sourire tandis qu'elle se frottait vaguement le front.

-De toute manière vous ne pourrez jamais rivaliser ! Dit la brune en se retournant, ses longues mèches d'encres dansants autour de son corps élancé à la robe crème.

Le sourire de Kushina s'étira furieusement en la regardant s'en aller et elle la suivit de très près jusqu'à dans la cuisine d'où résonna fortement sa voix :

-Tu veux parier, Miku ? Mon fils battra les tiens à plat de couture ! Il est un Uzumaki doublé d'un Namikaze, soit une combinaison gagnante !

Il ne peut perdre. Mais tes enfants qui sont-ils ? De simples _Uchiwa !_

_-_Mais tu vas te taire à la fin ?

-Tu acceptes donc ta défaite Miku ? Je vois...Prosternes toi donc à mes pieds et je verrai si ...

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un geignement arriva jusqu'aux enfants, qui les écoutaient d'un air hébétés. Naruto se tourna finalement vers Itachi à qui il adressa un sourire timide. Son ami le lui rendit joyeusement en lui désignant une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit, un peu plus basse certes mais confortable jugea le petit blond en se tortillant dessus. Lorsqu'il releva son regard si spécial vers Itachi, il le trouva en pleine contemplation de son jeune frère et ce constat lui fit esquisser une grimace dégoûtée.

-Dit Ita, commença-t-il sous le regard inquisiteur du plus vieux d'à peine quelques courts mois, ça va changer quelque chose ?

-De quoi ? Demanda le second en fronçant les sourcils, son regard se posant fixement sur celui de Naruto.

-Tu sais, articula en déglutissant le garçon, _lui._

Itachi regarda l'élément que pointait Naruto de son menton, mais sans remarquer le dédain dans la voix de son ami, il continuait de doucement sourire ; ce même sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'au membre de sa famille ainsi qu'à Naruto, car mine de rien et malgré ses quatre ans l'Uchiwa était déjà très sélectif à l'image de Fugaku dira-t-on plus tard. Naruto remua encore un peu, mal à l'aise semblait-il.

-C'est mon frère, toi mon ami, rien ne changera.

Cette phrase enleva un poids au cœur de Naruto, qui se permit un petit sourire en se sentant enfin reprendre une respiration psalmodique. Il ne s'était nullement rendu compte qu'il avait, tout le temps de la discussion, retenu son souffle. Mais maintenant qu'une douce fraîcheur emplissait ses poumons une euphorie nouvelle le prenait, douce et enivrante.

-Ami pour toujours ?

-Pour toujours ! Affirma Itachi en riant à plein poumon, ratant de très peu l'immense et radieux sourire du jeune Uzumaki dont les joues s'étaient empourprées sous la joie.

Un bruit les alertèrent alors et Itachi ainsi que Naruto fixèrent le berceau d'un air ahuris, tandis qu'une petite masse bougeait lentement en laissant entièrement découvrir son visage poupin et de porcelaine. Tout en ouvrant ses yeux encore embrumés le petit bailla, tels que pendant un court instant Itachi se persuadait, inquiet, qu'il aller se déboîter la mâchoire. Le nouveau né le fixa longuement avant d'émettre quelques bruits vagues dont son jeune frère ne comprenait rien.

-Itachi ! L'appela alors Naruto dont les joues se gonflaient en deux boules de pétanques, soudainement très curieux. Veux voir !

Le garçon lui tendit de suite la main et Naruto la mira incertain avant de la saisir courageusement et de s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun, qui referma fermement ses bras autour de sa taille comme le lui faisait sa propre mère.

Même lorsque le blondinet s'agita et s'avança près du berceau, il teint bon intimement convaincu que sans cela le garçon aurait du soucis à se faire et il tenait trop à lui pour ça. Naruto s'avança donc sur le berceau et observa minutieusement l'enfant.

-C'est un rat ?

-Naruto ! Morigéna Itachi d'une voix véhémente.

Naruto fit la moue, néanmoins concéda à ne pas en rajouter pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Itachi, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Le « rat » le dévisagea en levant les mains en l'air et bavant, Naruto grimaçait. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre place quand il se sentit tirer vers l'avant et reportant son regard sur le nouveau Uchiwa, il le vit lui tirer les cheveux tout en débitants des sons incongrus .

-Hé ! S'exclama-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Grogna Itachi, sans pour autant gagner de réponse puis qu'à cet instant les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et se précipitèrent jusqu'au berceau.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda gravement Minato au côté de son meilleur ami.

-Mais rien ! S'agaça son fils. C'est _lui_ qu'me tire les cheveux ! Papa ! Fait-il en gémissant, des larmes commençant à perler de ses azurs ensoleillés. Va me manger !

Tandis que Itachi soupirait ostensiblement derrière lui et l'expression de poisson sorti de l'eau de Minato, un rire clair se faisait agréablement entendre, Fugaku.

-Mais non il ne va pas te manger, idiot ! Expliqua-t-il en continuant de rire et caressant les petites mains coupables de son fils cadet, qui de suite les retira des mèches blondes. Il joue c'est tout, les jeunes enfants aiment les couleurs vives et tes cheveux sont si clair qu'ils ont tous simplement tapés dans le regard de Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda sans sembler comprendre et Fugaku ne put que sourire devant l'air parfaitement crétin qu'affichait son favori, après ses propres enfants tout naturellement bien que des fois Itachi en venait à en douter, mais après tout, tout le monde aimaient Naruto.

-Sasuke ? Demanda finalement le blondin.

-Sasuke, oui. Réitéra L'adulte. C'est son prénom comme le tien est Naruto.

Naruto dévia son regard sur son père en hochant la tête, celui-ci laissa échapper un léger soupir, souriant tendrement à son enfant. Naruto le lui rendit et tout en se retournant vers « Sasuke » qui l'observait intensément, il se rendit compte que la prise de son ami s'intensifiait . Il n'y fit cas et porta sa main dorée près du visage du jeune garçon, qui l'attrapa joyeusement en la tournant dans ses petites mains pâles.

-Bonjour, Sasuke. Dit-il, s'attirant l'attention de l'enfant.

Celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur le membre chaud et large et tels une tétine se réserva le pouce, qu'il entoura de ses lèvres et commença à sucer.

-Papa ! S'affola Naruto, qui eut au moins le mérite de faire rire l'assemblée, même les deux femmes étaient revenues pour admirer le spectacle et Naruto eut la dérangeante impression d'être prit pour un animal de foire.

-Idiot, entendit-il Itachi pousser, il ne va pas te manger. Papa te la déjà dit, non?

Naruto bouda en regardant l'enfant s'attaquer à toute sa main et en sentant de la bave en couler, il retroussa le nez. Pourtant, il ne dit pas un mot et captant le regard d'onyx de Sasuke se laissa se détendre. L'enfant, lui, continuait de dévisager le visage de ce nouvel individu qu'il paraissait d'ors et déjà affectionner. Puis soudainement, Sasuke lui adressa un léger sourire, les pupilles brillantes et tous se turent. Naruto observait le sourire magnifique de l'enfant Uchiwa, quand un cri transcendant retentit .

-Tu as vu Fugaku ? Son premier sourire ! S'extasia Mikoto en ramenant ses mains fines devant ses lèvres purpurines, tels que l'on aurait aisément pu croire qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer.

Dans les bras de Minato, kushina regardait alternativement Mikoto et Fugaku, se rappelant sa propre réaction lors du premier sourire de Naruto. Minato quant à lui souriait en observant l'expression béate de Itachi, qui d'ailleurs se refusait toujours à lâcher son fils. Il s'était bien vite attaché à son jeune frère, pensa laconiquement Minato sans même apercevoir l'air nouvellement émerveillé de Naruto.

-Il semble t'avoir déjà adopté, Naruto. Affirma alors Fugaku en s'approchant du berceau pour caresser du bout du doigt le visage de son fils. Vous deviendrez sans aucun doute de bons amis.

À ses mots Naruto ne put s'empêcher de gagner un air idiot, tout en se retournant vers Itachi, qui le voyant, lui sourit plus largement.

-On restera toujours ensemble, tout trois. Expliqua son ami faisant sourire Naruto.

-Oui, tout trois. Répéta joyeusement celui-ci.

Comme tous ici, Naruto repartit ensuite à la découverte du visage si pâle du bébé, lui souriant tendrement sans même prendre conscience du lien qui les unissaient déjà, impérissable et qui ne cessera de croître d'années en années jusqu'à frôler des limites dangereuses pour les deux familles. Un lien qu'Itachi se devra d'encaisser durement jusqu'à l'explosion finale de ses sentiments. Le début de leur histoire.

-Sasuke, dit Naruto, bienvenu parmi nous.

Chapitre 1 fin


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Sincèrement désolé de la longue attente, seulement avec la rentrée des cours je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à continuer l'histoire. Heureusement, mon inspiration m'a reprit et j'ai fin put poster ce chapitre, qui je j'espère, sera vous plaire autant que le précédent ! ^ç^ Un grand merci à ceux qui ont postés un review et sur ceux bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT

Ps: Le couple de Sasunaru ne se formera pas encore dans ce chapitre, désolé pour ceux qui pouvais l'espérer, mais ... cela aurait parut trop suspect ! xD( vous comprendrez mieux en lisant ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le jeune enfant blond descendait en fanfare les escaliers en bois sombres de son humble demeure, ses cheveux de blés lui volant autour de son visage sous l'effet de la vitesse. En voyant la porte principale largement ouverte, un grand sourire vint se peindre sur ses lèvres charnues et claires. Il se visualisait si bien triompher de son professeur particulier, Mr Umino Iruka, qu'il ne prit très grande intention à la masse qui s'interposa entre lui et l'extérieur. Naturellement, il lui rentra dedans et retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, tandis qu'un soupir fataliste résonnait

-Naruto ! Gémit une voix grave emplis d'une certaine lassitude. Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques actuellement ?

L'enfant, tout en se massant le nez endoloris, releva son regard sur son père. Celui-ci, une lourde main sur ses hanches et l'autre en possession de multiples feuilles de textes, qu'il se devait de mémoriser pour les prochains jours, lui renvoyait un regard fort explicite de ses pensées.

Sombre.

Plus le temps défilait et plus il se le disait, mais son enfant avait bien changé et en ses huit longues années depuis la naissance du dernier des Uchiwa, jamais encore il ne l'avait si bien remarqué.

Fini le temps des balades et de l'ignorance, devant lui s'écroulait désormais un futur adolescent au caractère affirmé et malicieux, farouche et effronté, à l'image même de la si énergique Kushina. C'était bien sa descendance aucun doute là-dessus, se dit pour la millième fois l'élégant blond, regardant longuement sa progéniture se relever en grognant, une main camouflant sa grimace.

- Papa ! S'exclama l'adolescent d'une douzaine d'années avec un grand sourire hypocrite, si bien que Minato se demanda l'espace d'un bref instant s'il ne le prenait pas pour un idiot complet. Je te cherchais justement !

- Tu ... me... cherchais ? Articula bien Minato, dans la veine espérance que sa descendance cesse de le prendre pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Et c'est donc pour cela que tu mets rentrés dedans ? Renchérit le blond en le fixant de ses grand yeux marines.

Naruto ricanait en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, clairement mal à l'aise et si bien que son père abandonna en un énième soupir.

- Soit, de quoi voulais-tu donc si ardemment me parler, Naruto ? Poursuivit l'adulte blond.

- Je voudrais pouvoir aller chez les Uchiwa, papa ! Mes cours avec Iruka-senseï sont finis et je m'ennuie maintenant !

Minato n'haussa qu'un seul de ses sourcils clairs sous le scepticisme que lui provoquait cette déclaration bien évidemment faussée, mais se garda de toute réflexion. Il avait bien apprit de son fils ses dernières années et s'il avait retenu une chose, c'était bien celle-ci : Quoi que l'on puisse dire, Naruto n'écoutait à la fin toujours que lui et lui seul. Ainsi, entre le caractère borné de ce jeune garçon et celui de sa chère mère, on pouvait dire qu'il savait désormais où s'en tenir.

Tu offres à un Uzumaki se dont il désire et il te sera en retour aussi doux et délicieux qu'un agneau, se remémora Minato en lui adressant un regard blasé, qu'il ne vit heureusement pas.

- As-tu seulement prévenu Itachi que tu venais aujourd'hui ? Répondit-il enfin, tandis que Naruto se tortillait sur lui-même en fronçant les sourcils.

Les yeux opacifiés d'un voile mystérieux, les joues rougies et gonflées, ainsi que son expression frustrée, Minato comprit de lui-même la réponse. Probablement par instinct, il lança alors un regard anxieux vers l'escalier avant de glisser à son fils ces quelques mots, qui lui auraient valu les remontrances de bons nombres de mères de famille

- C'est bon vas-y ! Je les appellerai pour prévenir.

Naruto en sursauta surprit, le regard fixé sur le visage on ne peut plus sérieux de son père, suivit d'un magnifique sourire qui dû bien lui manger la moitié du visage. Alors qu'un curieux frisson semblait le prendre, il sauta sur son père plus heureux que jamais, lui faisant au passage lâcher ses feuilles.

C'était à croire que les cours du professeur Umino l'ennuyait au plus au point et cela s'avérait encore normal connaissant le bougre, seulement Naruto ne devait pas prendre du retard sur les autres élèves, c'était là où était encore « supposer » intervenir ce professeur particulier.

Minato et Kushina avaient même songés l'espace d'une courte seconde qu'il puisse être un de ces enfants surdoués, ceci aurait effectivement expliqué cela, ce fut sans compter leur déception lorsqu'ils reçurent les résultats des examens, qui non ne l'annonçait pas comme tels et de loin.

Autant il n'était pas surdoué, que hyper-actif cela oui ! Il ne pouvait rester une minute en place, une véritable pile électrique et son amitié avec le si calme, génie de surcroît, Itachi restait pour tous un mystère absolu.

Bien qu'ayant grandi ensemble, on aurait pu aisément supposer qu'au vu de leur caractère entièrement opposé, ils se seraient éloignés loin de l'autre. Pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient encore étaient aussi proches, « les inséparable » les nommaient-on même au collège, de quoi rassurer les deux familles. L'entente restait absolument parfaite.

- Je t'adore, papa ! S'écria le futur adolescent à la mine extatique, ainsi que ses pupilles déjà bien particulières, si brillantes qu'elles auraient pût s'apparenter à des fragments d'étoiles.

Pour son âge, Naruto n'aurait certainement pas pût être défini comme un tombeur de ses dames comme son meilleur ami, mais néanmoins il restait indubitablement mignon. Du moins, lorsqu'il ne s'amusait pas à remodeler son look à coup de bandeaux et vêtements criards ou encore tout simplement sans aucune concordance entre les couleurs et matières. Aujourd'hui encore, Minato pouvait se réjouir qu'il se soit décidé à faire un tant soit peu d'efforts pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans la rue.

Au moins, disait souvent Naruto avec enthousiasme, on pouvait facilement le remarquer parmi une foule de gens, chose pratique s'il lui arrivait un jour de se perdre. Oui, mais seulement un Uzumaki ne se perdait jamais. À moins bien sûr, qu'il ne revienne d'une de ses boites branchées qui envahissaient le pays depuis quelques bonnes dizaines d'années maintenant. Les discothèques.

Cet Uzumaki justement avait quelques peu poussé depuis ses plus jeunes années, mais sans pour autant égaliser son père ou même sa mère au même âge. Oui, car Naruto était indéniablement petit du bas de ses douze minuscules années, ce qui attirait à coup sûr les moqueries de son parrain, ainsi que d'Itachi suivant le modèle de son père -puisque lui était loin de posséder de tels problèmes-.

Ses cheveux également avaient poussées et lui retombaient désormais en de fines mèches blondes jusque dans la nuque, hérissant gracieusement autour de son visage. Sur l'avant, ils s'abandonnaient avec la « désinvolture » de leur propriétaire sur son front halé, tels une courte frange et cachaient le début de ses oreilles.

Ses yeux avaient sût garder leur pureté naturelle, où néanmoins se retrouvait en de bien plus imposantes quantités la couleur dorée, qui en relevaient tous leurs charmes. Ses cils restaient encore longs et les voilaient d'une cascade ensoleillée, suivant probablement l'image de gaieté du jeune garçon. Évidemment ses cicatrices étranges n'avaient pas daignées s'effacer aux cours des années, sous les cris de joie de la belle kushina qui semblait en tous points les chérir précieusement.

Minato, tout en recevant Naruto dessus, n'esquissait aucun geste malgré même la douce descente de ses précieux documents au sol.

Naruto finit enfin de le lâcher et le salua avec un grand sourire.

- à demain, papa ! Se réjouit-il en s'en allant dans de grands bons, inconscient du danger dont son père le préservait.

Il ne fallut pas attendre d'ailleurs plus de quelques minutes pour qu'un corps à moitié entremêlés dans une corde, nouée en une complexité sans nom, apparaisse en haut des escaliers. L'entierté de l'être Chargée d'ondes néfastes et malfaisantes.

Ne pensant pas plus à ses feuilles, Minato se contenta de poser son regard sur la silhouette androgyne, qui se retourna vers lui avec une infime lenteur, le regard bronzé prometteur de multiples vengeances. L'adulte blond en esquissa un sourire de circonstance, vraisemblablement habitué, tandis qu'Iruka de bien mauvaise humeur s'avançait dans les escaliers en criants des « où est-il ? » sonores et à la bien moindre efficacités. Il finit même par tomber de ces escaliers, secourut de l'âme charitable que pouvait être un Namikaze même si comme en cet instant, il ne recevait pour son geste pas un seul remerciement.

Iruka, au palier, bien trop occupé à pester contre cette andouille de blondinet qui avait osé l'attacher pendant son sommeil, ne le remarquait même pas et tout en se relevant, inspecta la pièce de son regard noir sous celui insondable de Minato. Ce dernier toussota faiblement, le faisant tressaillir et retomber, Minato observa cette fois-ci calmement sa chute et d'ailleurs avec un léger air désolé.

- Vous voulez de l'aide, Umino-san ? Proposa innocemment le blond en lui tendant sa main, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Le brun la fixa incompréhensif, cependant en relevant son regard sombre vers celui d'immensité aqueuse de Minato, il rougit de gène.

Il en étouffa un grognement grave et accepta de bonne grâce la main tendue, qui tout en le relevant s'enroula autour de son bras en une caresse aérienne. L'action fit pousser un hoquet à l'androgyne, qui surprise passée ne releva qu'un regard incertain vers son employeur dont le sourire ne pouvait plus se faire plus grand.

Du haut de sa quarantaine d'année, Minato avait bien comprit que ses charmes pouvaient s'avérer un atout majeur lorsqu'il devait se sortir de la mouise et si cela pouvait le rassurer sur son pouvoir de séduction, alors il en abusait volontiers. De plus, aujourd'hui était pour la bonne cause. Son fils chéri avait besoin de son aide !

- Auriez-vous vu Naruto, Namikaze-san ? Demanda assez sèchement Iruka en grimaçant, le regard profond de son interlocuteur l'inspectant de long en large.

- Pourquoi l'aurai-je donc vu ? Vous aurait-il une nouvelle fois volé entre les plumes ?

Iruka releva cette fois-ci son regard sur son employeur, l'expression colérique d'un enfant prit en flagrant délit de laxisme, ponctuant sa phrase de larges gestes évasifs, mais théâtraux.

- Naruto attend toujours la moindre occasions de s'évader, je n'en peux plus d'être toujours sur le qui vive avec cet énergumène ! Regardez donc !

Il attrapa ses liens qu'il secoua sauvagement, ne faisant guère plus ample attention à sa peau qui s'irritait sous son tissu.

- Il m'a attaché, je ne peux tout de même pas faire cours dans de tels conditions !

- Naruto n'est encore qu'un enfant, ricana Minato en passant une main ostensible dans ses longues mèches dorées, il comprendra les limites à ne pas franchir quand il sera plus grand !

Iruka resta un moment à le dévisager incrédule avant de froncer les sourcils et tout en pointant son visage de son index, gronder sévèrement :

- C'est là que vous vous trompez, Namikaze-san ! C'est à nous, adultes, d'imposer aux enfants les règles à ne pas franchir, à suivre votre exemple la pays serait bientôt envahi de racailles incontrôlables. Naruto à besoin d'être suivi et de se sentir aider, pas qu'on le laisse ainsi dépasser les limites !

Minato se retint avec peine de pousser un profond soupir de désespoir, se battant intérieurement pour garder un sourire malicieux. En plissant les yeux, il ramena son visage à quelques centimètres de celui en pleine ébullition du jeune professeur osant lui faire la morale à lui, son aîné.

Iruka sentit une goutte brûlante ruisseler sur son front recouvert de quelques rares mèches brunes, le reste attachées en une forte haute queue de cheval. Son regard vacillait des yeux si captivants face à lui, du nez frôlant le sien en le chatouillant, ainsi que de leur souffle chaud qui se mêlaient dangereusement.

- Umino-san, susurra Minato en contrôlant parfaitement sa voix suave.

Il vit très clairement son interlocuteur déglutir, le regard fixé sur ses lèvres pleines et cette constatation le fit intérieurement pousser un cri conquérant. C'était dans la poche !

- Je ne dis pas ne pas être en accord avec vos idées, qui sont en toute mesures parfaitement louables. Seulement voyez-vous, Naruto n'est pas un simple enfant comme tout autres, mais un Uzumaki. Il a hérité son caractère sanguin de sa mère, qui à son tour l'avait hérité de son père et ainsi de suite. Croyez bien que j'aurais appliqué avec grande joie vos si précieux conseils, mais malheureusement nous ne pouvons guère lutter contre le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Ni vous, ni moi.

En disant ses mots, il attrapa une des mèches du garçon qui pendait négligemment au côté de sa joue droite et tout en la ramenant près de ses lèvres, humant doucement son odeur, il poursuivit.

- Je suis bien désolé de tout le mal que vous donne Naruto et si seulement je pouvais y remédier en quelques choses, quel qu'elle soit, soyez bien certain que je le ferais volontiers.

Tout le long de la tirade, Iruka s'était tut, comme plongeait dans un doux rêve ou suivant son regard, un profond coma. Pourtant, lorsque la voix rauque de Minato l'appela, il sembla comme émerger de sa torpeur et le fixa en rougissant, tels une vierge forte embarrassée par les avances alléchantes d'un homme éconduit par le péché.

- Je … Je, bégaya-t-il misérablement sans savoir quoi dire.

C'était bien la première fois pour lui qu'un homme lui faisait des avances, aussi implicites soit-elles, mais surtout c'était la toute première fois qu'il se sentait irrépressiblement attiré par quelqu'un et puis Mr. Namikaze n'était pas n'importe qui non plus. Avant d'être son employeur, un célèbre acteur de surcroît, il était un père de famille avec une femme et un fils- dont il s'occupait d'ailleurs-. Cependant, et il se l'avouait honteusement, à cet instant il se fichait effrontément de tout et puis personne ne serait au courant, non?

C'était bien sûr sans compter l'arrivée impromptue de la si vive Kushina, au grand sourire bien heureux, sa longue chevelure rousse ondulant gracieusement aux côtés de ses fines hanches.

- Me revoilà ! Je vous ne ai pas trop manquée ? Chantonna-t-elle d'une voix forte, néanmoins agréable à écouter, le poing relevé près de sa poitrine.

Le deux hommes relevèrent leur regard sur elle, sans même penser à se décaler l'un de l'autre et la dévisagèrent tels deux idiots à l'avenir désormais incertain. En effet, car joie passée Kushina les observaient les yeux ronds, bouche entrouverte, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle baissa son visage de pêche, ses larges mèches enflammées le lui cachant et tendue comme si elle allait passer un oral en revenant dans ses années lycéenne. Instinctivement, Minato contourna Iruka duquel une boule se formait dans le ventre et s'approcha de sa femme, le regard coupable.

- Kushina, attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tentât-il en approchant une de ses mains du visage de celle-ci.

Alors que la main de Minato se dressait à quelques centimètres du visage de sa femme, celle-ci se décida de la stopper en saisissant son poignet de sa main droite. De cette manière, elle l'encercla lentement, tels un serpent s'étendait sur le corps de sa victime et lui stoppait tout mouvement.

D'abord inquisiteur, Minato eu vite fait d'étouffer un cri de douleur sous la poigne plutôt « ferme » qu'elle exerçait et qui lui faisait se plier en deux et en une prise le retourner, cela dans un second cri et craquement d'os angoissant. Iruka observait la scène en déglutissant difficilement, calculant la distance qui le séparait de la fenêtre la plus proche.

Une aura terrifiante et sombre s'élevait et prenait forme autour du corps élancé de Kushina, Minato ne réussissant qu'à la percevoir à partir du frisson incoercible qui le parcourait. Sa colère était tel, que ses longs cheveux semblaient se dresser au-dessus d'elle dans une rage destructrice. Minato, comme Iruka, avait écarquillés les yeux au possible et ruisselait de sueurs froides.

- Kushina ! Je … S'évertua à retenter Minato, bien que cela fusse bien trop tard pour la calmer.

- Namikaze Minato, susurra-t-elle en penchant sa tête, révélant son visage ainsi que ses iris glacial à la lueur meurtrière.

- Mais écoute moi au moins ! Rugit-il alors qu'il sentait bien la poigne de sa femme se resserrer et qu'il avait le plaisir de voir l'expression purement effrayée du professeur de son fils.

- Tu ne le mérites pas, Namikaze. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé jusque là, car maintenant c'est finis !

- Attend Kushi, attendOuuaaahhhhhh!

Devant les imposantes portes du manoirs Uchiwa, Naruto se retourna lentement, persuadé d'avoir entendu la voix de son père qui criait. Il inspectait les horizons, mais n'y voyant rien de particulier s'en détourna en haussant les épaules d'un air je-m'en-foutiste. Il frappa de coups brefs la porte principale, qui s'ouvrit après quelques longues secondes de silences pesantes.

- Naruto ? Hésita le jeune garçon qui venait de lui ouvrir, Itachi.

Naruto lui sourit joyeusement en retour, ricanant bêtement et son ami, tout en le regardant d'une expression fatiguée, mais certes habituée, répliqua d'un faible sourire.

Le jeune Uchiwa avait bien grandi pour son âge, mais ce n'était pas là le seul détail qui l'avait comme métamorphosé. Ses cheveux d'encres, légèrement raccourcis, étaient attachés en une basse queue de cheval qui s'arrêtait jusqu'à ses omoplates. Deux larges mèches entouraient son visage anguleux et se figeaient à la finalité de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux s'avéraient toujours aussi profonds, seulement ils s'étaient comme étirés avec le temps pour prendre plus amplement la forme de deux amandes et étaient soutenus de larges cernes sombres, rajoutant un air mature à son regard transperçant. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi fines, mais commençaient à acquérir la même nuance purpurine que son père et curieusement même, que son jeune frère.

Il était encore vêtu de l'uniforme noir de leur établissement, noir et brillant dont seule la fermeture blanche l'induisait d'une touche de clairetée et exerçait un contraste fort élégants entre ses deux couleurs bipolaires. Contrairement à lui, Naruto faisait pâle figure, pourtant il continuait de rayonner à sa façon.

En effet, pour ce jour il avait retiré son uniforme et avait opté pour un simple haut orange - sa couleur préférée- où se démarquait à l'avant un énorme tourbillon bleu clair, symbole de la famille Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, on pouvait également apercevoir celui des Uchiwa sur le col de Itachi, à la gauche de sa jugulaire blanche de craie. Naruto portait aussi un large pantalon marine sur des basket blanches. Sur son bras gauche se remarquait d'ailleurs le bandana qu'il mettait habituellement, bleu où se retrouvait le même symbole que sur son t-shirt, mais en gris argenté.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda de l'intérieur une voix féminine que Naruto reconnaissait bien maintenant, Mikoto Uchiwa.

Il rougit sans réellement y faire attention. Itachi tout en pivotant son visage vers la gauche, s'écria :

- C'est Naruto, maman !

- Oh ! Bien, fais le donc entrer !

- Oui, merci ! Finit-il avant de se retourner vers le blondinet impatient.

Leur regard se croisèrent et Itachi lui sourit cette fois-ci plus doucement, l'intimant à entrer en un simple geste de la tête, alors qu'il se décalait pour lui laisser la place de s'exécuter. Naruto obéit avec un grand sourire et retira, sans avoir à utiliser ses mains, ses chaussures bien trop larges pour lui. Cela contribuait à son style disait-il. Alors que Naruto disparaissait dans le salon, Itachi refermait la porte et profita de l'absence de l'Uzumaki pour aligner correctement les chaussures de ce dernier. C'était une manie qu'il tenait encore de son père et qui avait un don particulier pour horripiler au plus au point Naruto.

Le jour où celui-ci lui en avait fait confession, il lui avait simplement sourit et déclaré qu'il ferait plus attentions à se contrôler. C'était ce qu'il avait dit en effet et ce qu'il faisait. Loin de le faire devant Naruto il s'exécutait dans son dos, car les conseils du blondinet disons qu'il les écoutait d'une oreille distraite et qu'ils reprenaient leur liberté d'une autre. S'il se prenait la lubie d'écouter dès maintenant toutes les idioties que pouvait débiter son ami d'enfance ainsi que meilleur ami, il n'en aurait jamais finit. Alors, autant lui faire croire qu'il prenait une intention toute particulière à ses propos si cela suffisait simplement à son bonheur.

Tout en ressassant encore ses pensées, Itachi se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle à manger où se tenait Naruto en pleine discussion avec sa mère. Curieux, il s'avança légèrement de manière à pouvoir écouter sans être de suite repérer.

- … Non, je t'assure qu'il n'a pas appelé. Ton père avait certainement à faire ne t'inquiètes pas ! Disait la voix de sa mère dans un doux sourire.

- Oui mais, semblait râler le blond, je voulais lui demander quelque chose !

Mikoto parti dans un petit rire en se cachant les lèvres de sa main et Naruto l'observait timidement, les joues écarlates malgré son expression boudeuse. Les yeux de Itachi se plissèrent, inquisiteurs.

- Ne voudrais-tu pas dormir ici, Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle une fois reprise en fixant son visage. C'est bien là ce que tu voulais demander à ton père, non ?

Naruto tressailli, mais comme à son habitude esquissa un fin sourire tandis qu'il passait une main hâtive dans ses cheveux, secouant ses mèches blondes. Tout en se les grattant il articula, comme honteux.

- Comment faites-vous pour toujours avoir raison ?

- Secret de famille, dit-elle dans un nouveau sourire en lui adressant un semblant de clin d'œil, mais soit j'en parlerai à Fugaku ce soir. Si tu le veux tu pourrais même passer la nuit suivante ici, tu sais. Et puis, je me suis laissé dire que tu avais certaine lacunes scolaires, Itachi devrait pouvoir t'aider si tu le voulais !

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de sa gentillesse et puis je ne lui ai même pas encore demandé s'il désirait que je reste ! Reprit Naruto dans une légère grimace, le mot scolaire restant un sujet tabou avec cet effronté de première catégorie.

- Il acceptera, tu le connais aussi bien que moi maintenant ! N'est-ce pas, Itachi ? Dit-elle, lançant un regard malicieux à l'endroit même où sortait nonchalamment ce dernier, comme s'il avait toujours participé à la discussion et l'expression faussement sereine.

- Bien sûr, je l'aiderai volontiers. Répondit-il avec nonchalance en fixant sa mère .

- On fait donc comme ça, affirma-t-elle de vive voix à l'intention de l'Uzumaki. Maintenant allez donc jouer le temps que je prépare le dîner.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent vers la chambre du garçon, ils devaient bien monter deux escaliers et traverser le même nombre de couloirs circulaires avant d'y parvenir, mais alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans un des couloir, passant devant une chambre bien particulière aux yeux des garçons, Naruto se figea obligeant ainsi Itachi faire de même. L'Uzumaki fixait intensivement la porte de la chambre entrouverte et déserte comme rarement, le regard incertain, quand Itachi daigna enfin éclairer sa lanterne :

- Sasuke se trouve chez les hyûga. Il reviendra tard ce soir, c'est pourquoi nous devrons malheureusement nous passer de sa compagnie pour la soirée. Expliqua-t-il calmement, en inspectant profondément le regard de son ami.

- Ah ? OK.

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire en hochant la tête, tandis qu'il fermait machinalement la porte de la chambre, devant le regard curieux et moqueur d'Itachi. Le brun croisa ses bras sur son torse avec un semblant de rictus, propre aux Uchiwa.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir refouler certaine manie !

- Hé ! S'emporta Naruto. Moi, au moins je ne range pas tes affaires derrière toi, c'est humiliant !

- Bah voyons, répondit indolemment le noiraud en haussant les yeux au ciel, Humiliant rien que ça !

Il se détourna de Naruto en effectuant un geste évasif de sa main droite, que Naruto eut d'ailleurs bien du mal à interpréter. Itachi reprit aussi calmement sa marche jusqu'aux portes voisines, ses longues mèches d'encres roulant entre ses omoplates dans des mouvements fluides, que son ami s'était appris à contempler lors de ses heures perdues. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, suivi mollement le rythme en traînant des jambes jusqu'à la chambre du brun.

Itachi stoppa tous mouvements devant un large mur de couleur acajou et lança un succinct regard à Naruto, avant d'esquisser un sourire énigmatique bien propre à son caractère et qui attisa de manière non négligeable la curiosité déjà maladive du blond. Une lueur marine sombre se propagea à l'instant même, tels l'aube succédait indéfectiblement aux ténèbres, sur ses iris comme émergeant des profondeurs de la mer. Itachi attendit un peu en contemplant ses yeux si captivants, puis retourna son propre regard sur le mur, ne voulant pas paraître oûtrement insistant et rendre mal à l'aise Naruto.

Il fit alors glisser le grand panneau coulissant, découvrant sa chambre aux yeux lapiz-lazulis, habitués, mais toujours aussi admiratifs.

La chambre était on ne peut plus spacieuse et la teinte des murs contribuait amplement à ce sentiment d'espace, blanc de marbre. Le sol au contraire était en parquet impeccablement ciré et en ébène véritable, les meubles de toute cette chambre paraissaient taillés dans ce même bois agréable à regarder ou peut-être encore étais-ce le contraste de couleur qui marquait autant.

Dans un angle, plus précisément au fond à droite, se tenait le lit d'Itachi. C'était un lit double qu'il avait voulu assez banal, du bois sombre se démarquait le matelas, couettes et draps blancs de crème, les cousins noirs brillants s'en retrouvant cachés par ces derniers. Le côté gauche du lit s'étendait contre le mur où faisaient face les deux amis, empêchant ainsi tout accès si ce n'était par la place voisine. Au-dessus d'ailleurs, était placé une grande fenêtre à doubles battants, habituellement voilés d'un long rideau noir hyalin.

À droite des garçons et toujours contre le mur, se trouvait la large armoire du brun et à leur gauche un imposent bureau galvanisé d'un tissu blanc à dentelle, pour suivre les mêmes teintes de couleurs. Plusieurs livres y étaient impeccablement rangés, un était d'ailleurs resté ouvert au beau milieu du meuble. Des rivières de Cds étaient aussi accrochés aux murs par des étagères à vagues et cela à droite du lit confortable.

Naruto regagna son sourire en se hâtant de toute grâce sur le lit tentateur et s'y jeta avec toute la souplesse envisageable... tels donc un vulgaire poisson laissé choir sur la terre ferme. Il attrapa d'une expression bien-heureusement, un des cousins de son ami et se tortillant sur les matelas, exhala l'odeur s'en échappant.

- Je crois que j'adore ton lit, Ita' !

- Je vois cela, en effet. Répondit celui-ci en abandonnant son air perplexe pour une seconde plus tendre, ainsi que quelques peu ironique.

Naruto au grand sourire, regardait Itachi se déplacer dans la chambre en se dirigeant vers son armoire, qui une fois ouverte dévoila une kyrielle de jeux vidéos. Les yeux du jeune blond se mirent à briller de plus belle, tandis que son ami brun sortait du tas une seule et unique pochette de jeu où se distinguait deux jeunes hommes entrain de s'affronter du regard. Un curieusement semblable à Naruto et l'autre au cadet Uchiwa. Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit alors en remarquant le titre du jeu : Naruto.

C'était son grand-père qui avait décidé des personnages, Jiraya le lui avait compté bien des millions de fois maintenant, car Jiraya et M. Kishimoto étaient des amis de longues dates. À ce que lui avait raconté son grand-père, un soir alors que son ami et lui s'étaient rejoints dans un bar pour parler du bon vieux temps, Kishimoto lui aurait annoncé son idée de scénario pour un tout nouveau manga, seulement il lui était parfaitement impossible de trouver des noms aux personnages. Jiraya aurait saisi sa chance et proposé pour personnages principaux les noms de connaissances, d'amis et membres de sa famille. Kishimoto enthousiaste et naïf, et après une multitude de discussion avait docilement acquiescé et c'est ainsi que parut le premier tome du manga Naruto.

C'était sans dire les réactions du dit entourage de Jiraya, qui une fois surprise passée, avait vu naître en leur esprit tordu multiples façon de se venger du vieil homme, celui-ci s'étant jusqu'à ce jour encore évertué à confirmer qu'il avait fait cela par amour et respect pour eux. Autant dire maintenant que les familles Namikaze ainsi que Uchiwa n'avaient toujours pas digérée la pilule et principalement, car non content d'avoir attribué à ses personnages leur nom et prénom, il les avait aussi singularisés de leur physique. C'était sans dire le succès du manga et encore aujourd'hui les ventes s'élevaient au million dans le monde entier. Mais, plus le temps passait et plus Naruto songeait que son grand-père avait eu une chance folle que leurs entourages ne portent pas plainte, car cela aurait bien pu mettre définitivement un terme à sa carrière d'écrivain.

- Naruto ? Proposa innocemment Itachi en lui tendant la pochette, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire bien bref.

Naruto hocha joyeusement le minois et s'échappa en sa compagnie dans la pièce de jeu voisine. Ils durent bien passer leur journée à jouer à ce jeu, du moins jusqu'à ce que la voix mélodieuse de Mikoto ne les appellent pour dîner.

- Père n'est toujours pas là ? Demanda Itachi en inspectant les alentours, Naruto s'était positionné à ses côtés en attendant de pouvoir s'asseoir.

- Il arrivera un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. Répondit Mikoto en posant un grand plat à soupe sur la table. Il a téléphoné tout à l'heure, mais au vu du vacarme que vous faisiez à ce moment-là, cela ne m'étonne pas que vous ne l'aillait pas entendu !

- Un vacarme ? Pointa Itachi en souriant doucement, un sourcil haussé. Disons simplement que Naruto est un _très _mauvais perdant, maman !

- Itachi ! S'écria Naruto, tressaillant en se retournant précipitamment vers lui, les joues rougies par son évident embarra et les yeux si brillant qu'ils semblaient remplis de bien sourdes mais explicites menaces.

- Quoi ? Reprit le garçon en accentuant davantage son sourire tintant bien plus d'un rictus et roulant son visage jusqu'à pouvoir regarder le blondinet dans les yeux, face à face, obsidiennes infinies contre ambres incandescentes. Tu ne vas pas démentir tout de même !

Les joues du blond devinrent bien plus incarnates si possible, alors qu'il fulminait son indignation et détournait le regard, expirant de grandes bouffées d'air frais pour vaincre son humiliation. Mikoto les miraient avec un étrange sourire, tandis que Itachi se mit à rire franchement s'attirant par ailleurs les foudres de son ami, qui le mitraillait littéralement du regard en croissant ses bras sur son torse.

- Bon ! Asseyez-vous, n'attendons pas que le plat refroidisse et puis tu sais Naruto, je suis persuadée que tu finiras par gagner contre Itachi. Il a trop confiance en lui, un jour cela le perdra forcément !

Ce dernier s'arrêta soudainement de rire en fixant sa mère, comme sidéré.

- C'est à fortement s'y méprendre sur la personne que vous encouragez, mère ! Grommela Itachi, la gratifiant d'une petite œillade, en faisant un semblant de moue sous le puissant ricanement de l'Uzumaki.

- Pour les plus faibles, tu le sais bien mon cœur ! Affirma-t-elle de bonne foi en prenant place sur sa chaise en bout de table et avec un large sourire, tandis que les deux enfants tressautaient, des couleurs les prenants, les regards indignés.

- Mère ! ne m'appelez pas ainsi devant mes amis, c'est gênant ! Morigéna honteusement Itachi et avec un aplomb rare, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à la fin de sa phrase, tandis que quelques mèches nébuleuses se perdaient sur son visage d'albâtre encore bien jeune.

- Mais je ne suis pas faible ! Se révolta dans un même temps l'Uzumaki, les poings silencieusement clos près des hanches.

Mikoto les regarda désabusée, puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, la main gauche soutenant encore son beau visage et le droit rabattant quelques mèches mutines à l'arrière de sa tête.

- ahlàlà ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle désenchantée, je crois bien qu'on ne pourras plus rien y faire désormais. Le temps aura bien fait son œuvre, déclara-t-elle en mimant une mine penaude, cachées par la main qu'elle s'était désespérément rabattue sur le visage.

C'est alors qu'un inusité frisson les prirent tous et que la porte d'entrée claqua, laissant passer la caresse mutine et glacial de la mère nuit. Tout trois tournèrent leur visage sur la grande silhouette qui se distingua alors et que Naruto eut bien du mal à définir. Emmitouflé dans un large et imposant manteau noir découvert près du cou, mais celui-ci recouvert d'une épaisse écharpe d'une couleur jade particulièrement saillante, les cheveux d'onyx si hirsutes qu'il en devenait impossible de distinguait la moindre parcelle de son visage passablement opacifié. Naruto eu bien du mal à reconnaître en cet homme le charisme légendaire d'Uchiwa Fugaku, actuel dirigeant du clan Uchiwa. Néanmoins le rapprochement pu se faire dans son esprit lorsqu'il daigna enfin retirer son écharpe en soupirant et que leur regard se croisèrent.

- Oh ! Naruto … Commença-t-il, quand un amas non identifié vint s'écraser de tous son poids sur l'unique blond, qui en oublia de s'étonner lorsqu'il se sentit tomber à la renverse.

Le choc fut on ne peut plus brutal, si bien qu'Itachi ne put pas s'empêcher de plisser les yeux en ravalant bruyamment sa salive, compatissant à la douleur de son ami dont l'état laissé comme ainsi dire à désirer. Les yeux de celui-ci tournaient inlassablement sur eux-mêmes, tandis que son visage gardait un petit sourire niais, probablement celui qu'il avait voulu préalablement adresser au père de famille. Une bosse semblait même se distinguer sur son crâne et Mikoto comme Itachi le regardaient estomaqués par ce qu'ils voyaient, sans pour autant bouger de leur place. Fugaku pour sa part, roulait les yeux au ciel en dévoilant un léger sourire et découvrant son corps toujours aussi attrayant et gracile.

- Narutooooo ! S'époumona avec ravissement le petit corps qui se serrait tels une ventouse contre celui du blondin, le visage enfouit dans le cou de son aîné. Tu m'as manqué !

- Vous vous êtes vu il y a tout juste deux jours. Nota Itachi en haussant un franc sourcils.

- Il n'y a **que **deux jours, oui ! Rétorqua son cadet en grognant. M'as manqué Na-chan !

Bien que l'action fut des plus fastidieuses, ils réussirent tout de même à détacher le jeune Uchiwa de Naruto, qui se relevait lentement, le temps que chaque membre reprenne une certaine autonomie et que son visage crispée ne se détende finalement. Le petit garçon perdit tout air renfrogné à cette vision et en attrapant le bas de t-shirt du blond et tirant doucettement dessus, il demanda.

- Je t'ai fait mal, Na-chan ?

Naruto écarquilla largement les yeux, mais néanmoins laissa un sourire gagner son visage, ainsi qu'un air tendre envahissait ses prunelles si particulières. D'ailleurs, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas le seul au vu du silence lénifiant qui planait dans la pièce.

- Mais non idiot, tout va parfaitement bien et puis disons que je suis habitué désormais. Répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

- Mais … Tenta de reprendre le garçon quand la main du bond vint ébouriffer ses cheveux qu'il savait bien fins.

Ce geste fit pousser un petit râle à Sasuke alors qu'il s'évertuait en vint à attraper la main judas, seul le gloussement de sa mère lui fit stopper tous mouvements et il releva à ce moment-là son regard sur le blond, les joues légèrement écarlates par la gène occasionnée.

- Je vais bien alors cesse de t'en faire petite tête où je vais vraiment avoir l'envie de t'embêter !

- Tu es vilain ! Affirma Sasuke, au bout d'un long silence. T'aimes plus !

- Mais qui a dit que moi je t'aimais ? Commenta ingénument le blond en le fixant de toute sa stature.

Sasuke le regarda éberlué avant que ses joues ne prennent une couleur bien plus vive et que sa mâchoire ne se crispe soudainement. C'est dans un accès de colère qu'il ne pût pas s'empêcher de crier :

- Méchant Naru-chan !

Il ponctua adroitement sa phrase d'un coup de pied bien sentit dans le genou de son assaillant, qui du bien en étouffer un grondement douloureux. Seule l'expression … bien singulière dans laquelle se tordait son visage attestait de la douleur ressenties.

- Sasuke ! S'indigna Mikoto en attrapant son fils par l'épaule pour une série de sermons, qui fit presque regretter au blond d'avoir montré au grand jour sa souffrance.

Il n'y avait que Fugaku qui ne semblait pas affecté par le spectacle fort distrayant d'un Sasuke tout penaud et innocent, qui lançait des regards meurtriers à Naruto dès que sa mère détournait où fermait les yeux. L'homme, déjà bien attablé, se servait son assiette de soupe en chantonnant et croissant le regard des deux garçons, il demanda d'un ton sérieux.

- Qui a-t-il les garçons ?

- Rien, rien … Répondirent-ils évasivement, pourtant cette réponse sembla satisfaire le plus âgé qui débuta alors tranquillement son repas, sans attendre personne et avec un petit sourire bienheureux.

- Bon, se résigna finalement Itachi dans un long soupire, allons manger le temps que c'est encore chaud.

Naruto hocha la tête en partant s'installer sur une des chaises et au côté de son meilleur ami, qui lui servit la délicieuse soupe avec laquelle le père de famille semblait tout simplement se régaler.

- Tu dors donc ici si j'ai bien compris ? Se renseigna Fugaku en dévisageant son filleul d'un regard profond, l'allure détendue, mais non moins élégante.

- Hum … oui. Dit-il distrait par l'arrivée de Mikoto et Sasuke, ce dernier prenant soin de s'asseoir devant lui avec un regard mauvais.

Malgré son attitude négative vis-à-vis de Naruto, il ne put pas s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Sasuke était la caricature type de l'enfant parfait que désirait chaque mère de famille, du moins pour ce qui était question du physique, puisque nonobstant son âge il possédait déjà bien un caractère enflammé et borné, qu'on ne retrouvait qu'en de bien « moindres » quantités chez les membres de sa famille. Un peu plus petit que la moyenne, Sasuke ressemblait tant à sa mère que cela pouvait en être déconcertant pour certain, néanmoins ses traits le définissaient nettement comme un jeune garçon.

Ses cheveux de corbeaux pointaient tels l'aiguille d'une boussole vers le ciel et délaissait certaines mèches bien trop longues, qui venaient alors caresser ses joues jusqu'à la finalité de sa mâchoire. Les reflets céruléens uniques distingués dans ceux-ci éclairaient ainsi sa peau lunaire et relevait la beauté de ses traits dignes d'une poupée de porcelaine. Rien n'était laissé au hasard et ainsi aucune mèche ne tombaient sur son regard, un regard d'obsidienne absolue bien qu'enfantin. Ses lèvres charnues prenaient la même nuance purpurines que celle des membres de sa famille et qui détonait d'autant plus sur une peau si nacrée que la sienne.

- Ta petite sœur va bien, Naruto ? Demanda Mikoto en prenant place au côté de son fils.

- Parfaitement oui, malgré son sale caractère et la peine qu'elle donne à nos parents, elle est chouchoutée comme jamais ! S'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Elle ne peut pas être pire que toi de toute manière, tes parents doivent être immunisés contre la bêtise depuis le temps ! Glissa discrètement Itachi en portant sa cuillère à ses lèvres.

Tout en grognant, Naruto lui enfonça un coup de coude dans l'estomac, faisant recracher à Itachi tout ce qu'il avait précédemment avalé et sur le visage auparavant serein de Fugaku. Ce dernier, la cuillère près des lèvres, n'esquissa plus aucun mouvement alors que le liquide verdâtre ruisselait sur tout son visage.

- Ça va chéri ? S'inquiéta Mikoto en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

Fugaku ne répondit que d'un très léger grognement en s'épongeant son visage d'une serviette crème.

- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait, baka ! S'énerva Itachi en détournant son visage de son père.

- Parce que c'est ma faute si tu n'as aucun respect pour tes aînés, teme ? Et rappelle moi qui c'est qui a commencé ?

- Comment oses-tu d …

- Les garçons, soupira Fugaku en les regardant d'un air las, ça suffit comme ça ! Je tiens encore à mon visage, comme je suis sûr que Mikoto tiens à ses meubles. Alors, arrêtons les dégâts tant qu'ils sont encore minimes et finissons agréablement ce repas, voulez-vous ?

Les deux garçons rougirent en baragouinant quelques mots indéchiffrables, mais se plièrent au désire de l'homme. Ainsi le repas se déroula en de bien meilleure condition, sans que les garçons ne se prennent en griffe ou que Naruto ne repense à sa jeune sœur.

En réalité, lui et la fillette n'étaient pas liés par le sang puisqu'ils l'avait adoptée, mais un lien bien plus puissant les unissait et que Naruto chérissait plus que tout au monde. Elle avait neuf ans, soit un an de plus que Sasuke et trois de moins que Itachi et lui. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose vraiment troublants, d'autant plus qu'ils paressaient naturels. Ils lui retombaient sur ses frêles épaules à la texture crémeuse et se baladaient librement sur son large front, son plus grand complexe. Ses yeux étaient tels deux joyaux d'un vert princier et ses traits raffinés et épurés contribuaient à faire d'elle une très jolie jeune fille. Elle s'appelait Sakura, Namikaze Sakura ou de son véritable nom, Haruno.

Une fois le repas touché à son terme et la table débarrassée Itachi et Naruto partirent dans la chambre de ce premier, pendant que Mikoto s'occupait activement de son dernier fils.

- Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure … Dit Itachi sans même prendre la peine de regarder Naruto. Ne le recommence plus jamais.

- Attends cinq minutes là ! Tu remets ça ? Répliqua Naruto ahurissement passé.

Sans ne rien voir venir, Naruto se retrouva acculé contre le mur de la chambre. Itachi le serrait de si près qu'il lui était possible de sentir son souffle sur son visage et la chaleur que dégageait le corps de ce dernier semblait brûler le sien à chaque touchés. Cependant, loin de vouloir protester et s'indigner de leur position, Naruto se contentait de fixer le regard insondable de Itachi.

- C'est la seule personne que je ne veux pas décevoir, énonça le brun avec néanmoins beaucoup moins de dureté aussi bien dans son expression que dans sa voix, je …

- Je sais, le coupa le blond en déglutissant, excuse moi .

Ses mots avaient si rarement traversée la barrière de ses lèvres que cela leur procurait un sentiment fort amer, qu'ils s'étonnèrent d'abhorrer. Naruto ferma les yeux en soupirant, oubliant sa proximité avec l'aîné Uchiwa. Pourtant, il fut obligé de rouvrir les paupières lorsqu'une masse chaude se posa sur son front halé, se noyant alors dans un océan d'abysse envoûtant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à se regarder, interdits, les fronts étroitement collés, jusqu'à du moins l'événement qui allait rapidement les faire sortir de leur bulle et sursauter comme jamais encore.

- Vous allez vous embraser ? Demanda une petite voix emplies d'une douce candeur que les deux garçons reconnurent aussitôt.

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'égosilla Naruto, se décalant de l'autre garçon.

Itachi le regarda d'un œil noir, puis lui asséna un violent coup sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Ça ne va pas, non ! Rugit Naruto en sortant les griffes.

- Baka, fit l'Uchiwa en reniflant dédaigneusement, quand il ne se passe réellement rien, ne sort pas ce genre de phrase rédhibitoire qui pourrait porter à confusion !

Naruto émit un râle un peu plus sonore, mais déjà Itachi se retournait vers son plus jeune frère dont les sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils menaçaient de se rejoindre.

- Laisse tomber ce clown Sasuke, déclara Itachi en secouant la tête, il ne vaut pas la peine que l'on s'intéresse à sa personne.

- Hé !

- Tu étais venus nous dire bonne nuit ? Poursuivit le garçon en occultant son meilleur ami.

_- Il_ dort ici ? Demanda enfin Sasuke en pointant le dénommer du doigt, qui sentait un tournis le prendre sous tant d'amour.

- Tu n'as donc pas écouté nos parents tout à l'heure ?

- Nan, mais il dort ici, dans ta chambre ? Insista l'enfant d'une voix de plus en plus incontrôlable, si bien qu'un silence pesant les firent se taire pendant de courtes secondes.

- Et bien oui, avec moi comme à chaque fois. Pourquoi cette question Sasuke, il y a un problème ? Hésita le plus grand des trois en se rapprochant de son petit frère dont le visage commençait à se déformer sous une incommensurable colère.

_- Non je ne veux pas ! Je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas !_

Hébétement passé, Itachi se précipita sur Sasuke qui criait à s'en étouffer, sous les regards horrifiés son frère comme du pauvre Namikaze, impuissant sur la tournure que prenait les événements. Aucun ne comprenaient, avant de manger Sasuke était encore heureux de revoir Naruto et maintenant il semblait haïr le jeune homme comme personne d'autre encore, de plus se n'était pas la première fois que les deux adolescents dormaient ensemble, si ce n'était depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Sasuke continuait à s'époumoner dans les bras de son frère en secouant furieusement sa tête, tant que des bruits hâtifs de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Il ne fallut plus de temps pour que la silhouette de Mikoto apparaisse en furie derrière Sasuke, elle échangea un regard interloqué avec Naruto puis Itachi, s'accroupissant à la hauteur de Sasuke.

- Qu'il-a-t-il mon ange ? Dit-elle paniquée en lui caressant les cheveux. Pourquoi ses grosses larmes ?

- Je ne veux pas … Répondit l'enfant en pleur, pourtant calmé de ses hurlements et mouvements d'hystéries.

Mikoto interrogea son fils aîné du regard, qui se contenta d'hocher les épaules. Naruto, lui, se sentait de plus de plus mal. Comme s'il avait précédemment avalé du piment fort, sa gorge le brûlait et le faisait atrocement souffrir. L'appréhension de savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Sasuke, la peur que cela soit de sa faute, tout ça le rongeait doucement tel qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à respirer, car oui il avait peur et affreusement peur même.

- Il a demandé où dormait Naruto et quand je lui ai répondu avec moi comme d'habitude, il a commencé à hurler. Je n'y comprends rien !

- Veux pas, l'aime pas !

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de chacun et particulièrement dans celui de Naruto, qui sentit quelque chose se briser intérieurement, tels un miroir s'éclatait. C'était soudain et un vide l'envahit alors, comme si un creux s'était formé dans sa poitrine. Une chose était sûre, il avait mal.

Mikoto et Itachi détournèrent leur regard du corps figé du blond, une boule roulant mesquinement dans leur gorge alors qu'il percevait nettement la détresse de l'Uzumaki. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté et tous en avaient conscience maintenant qu'il avait grandi, Naruto avait en effet une peur bleue du rejet. Pire encore, aux fils des années cette frayeur c'était transformée en véritable phobie et cela sans la moindre explication.

- Mais voyons Sasu … Voulut objecter Mikoto, mais elle se fit stopper dans sa démarche.

- Non c'est bon, je vais y aller ! Décréta Naruto en passant à côté d'eux. Excusez-moi pour ce désordre...

Pendant un succinct instant Itachi aperçut quelque chose briller sur le visage de son ami et tels une alarme son corps se tendit de tout son long.

- Attend Naruto ! Intervint-il, pourtant sa requête ne reçut pas le succès espérer. Espèce d'imbécile ! Siffla le jeune garçon entre ses dents, mâchoire compressée. Je vais le chercher, mère ! Prenez Sasuke !

Sous l'approbation de celle-ci, Itachi s'activa jusqu'en bas et fut on ne plus rassuré de tomber directement sur Naruto et son père, ce dernier l'ayant intercepté et empêchant le blond de sortir de leur demeure.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il faut que je rentre chez moi !

- Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est, Naruto ? Il en est absolument hors de question ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est encore passé, mais tu dors ici que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Mais appelez mon père, il comprendra lui !

- L'appeler à une heure pareille, tu plaisantes ou quoi gamin ?

Ce fut à ce moment que Fugaku releva son regard sur Itachi et l'accueillit d'un regard sévère .

- Ah Itachi, enfin !

- Excusez nous pour le dérangement père, dit Itachi en s'inclinant, une main sur l'épaule gauche de Naruto pour qu'il ne puisse pas encore s'échapper. Nous remontons immédiatement !

- J'ai dit non ! Contra de suite l'Uzumaki. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger !

Bien évidement, personne ne prit la peine de l'écouter et c'est la queue entre les jambes qu'il fut forcé de pénétrer une nouvelle fois dans la chambre où se tenaient Mikoto et Sasuke. En croisant le regard du plus jeune, il eu de suite envie de s'en retourner, mais celui sévère que lui adressait Itachi positionné juste derrière lui et son aura des plus inquiétante coupa court à toutes ses idées. Cette fois-ci, la mère de famille avait installé l'enfant sur son lit et se tenait debout à ses côtés. Se positionnant devant eux, ce fut Itachi qui prit la parole en premier.

- On t'écoutes maintenant Sasuke, pourquoi as-tu réagis ainsi tout à l'heure ?

L'enfant baissa le visage en regardant le sol, perturbé et ses dents s'attaquant violemment à sa lèvre inférieure. Itachi prit son menton de deux doigts et releva son visage jusqu'à tomber dans ses deux lagons d'obscurités humides, ses mèches glissantes sur ses joues rebondies à la blancheur parfaite.

- Je t'ai posé une question il me semble ? Dit-il plus durement, ses yeux se plissant de manière menaçante.

Le corps du dernier des Uchiwa fut alors prit de tremblement, pendant que des larmes dévalaient son visage et finissaient leur trajet près des longs doigts de l'aîné. Un ou deux sursaut continua de le prendre, avant que Naruto n'intervienne, étouffer par la tension qui occupait désormais la pièce.

- Itachi, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Laisse tomber !

- C'est hors de question Naruto, Siffla pratiquement Itachi sans même détacher son regard de celui de son frère, tu sais comment j'aime Sasuke, mais même lui a des limites qu'il doit apprendre à ne pas franchir !

- Mais …

- Il a raison, Naruto ! Imposa Mikoto en posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Laisse le donc régler cela.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais ne répliqua rien et laissa son regard se poser sur celui apeuré de Sasuke, qui se tourna au bout d'un moment vers lui.

- N...Na...Na-c...chan ! Pleura-t-il en se libérant de son frère d'un geste brusque de main et se jeta littéralement sur le blond, ce dernier ne s'y attendant à aucun moment s'écroula au sol avec l'enfant dans les bras, ses bras fins entourant son cou.

Naruto se releva sur les coudes, une de ses mains partant instinctivement caresser le dos du petit qui pleurait et était parcouru de sombre-sauts. Mikoto, qui s'était reculée lors du choc, n'osa plus aucun mouvement et Itachi vint lentement se positionner à sa gauche, le regard ancré dans celui de Naruto qui lui montrait bien là tout son mécontentement sur la façon dont il avait ainsi oppressé son plus jeune frère. Itachi haussa les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant et se frotta le front d'une main moite, éreinté.

- Je … je ne veux pas que tu dormes avec nii-san, se plaignit Sasuke entre deux sanglots, tout … Tout le temps, vous … vous êtes tout le temps ensemble et … on … d … dirait que moi j'existe plus ! J'ai p … peur, je veux p … pa … papa !

- Euh … tu veux ton papa ? Tenta Naruto, désarçonné.

**- **Non ! Je … je ne veux pas ! Cria Sasuke aux oreilles de Naruto, qui n'entendit soudainement plus qu'un long son strident et crut bien qu'il devenait complètement sourd.

Bien heureusement, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que ne lui revienne son précieux sens .

- Tu sais, Naruto ne va pas te piquer ton frère. Débuta Mikoto en avançant d'un pas, Naruto sentit alors sensiblement le corps du plus jeune se presser et accentuer sa prise sur son corps plus large. Si tu veux dormir avec Itachi et même si Naruto est là, ça ne posera jamais de problème !

- Non ! Cria si fort Sasuke qu'il en fit voler leurs longues mèches et trembler leur pauvres corps innocents, même Fugaku regardant paisiblement la télévision à l'étage en dessous, commençait à s'inquiéter de la survie des personnes de l'étage supérieur.

« Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls et être à quatre pour calmer un seul enfant serait proprement ridicule » Pensa-t-il en reportant son intention sur les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Geignit Naruto dont les oreilles faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Sasuke releva à cette question son regard vers celui infiniment bleuté et les larmes aux yeux, il déclara :

- Veux être avec toi !

- Je vois, fit alors Mikoto en soupirant les poings sur les hanches, aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

Et ce fut ainsi que Naruto se retrouva dans le large lit de Sasuke, ce dernier dans ses bras comme un bienheureux et semblant le confondre avec son habituel doudou, une peluche de la forme d'un chat qui avait toujours donné des frissons à Naruto.

- Bon, on va vous laisser. Bonne nuit mon ange, à toi aussi Naruto. Dit Mikoto en embrassant tendrement le front de Sasuke, il lui répondit d'un gloussement suivi d'un grand sourire.

- À vous aussi.

- Bonne nuit maman !

Seul resta Itachi, les mains dans les poches de son pyjama noir et qui les fixaient étrangement, particulièrement son petit frère qui lui envoyait des œillades mauvaises en se resserrant étroitement à Naruto. Il ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de grimacer devant le tableau que lui offrait son meilleur ami et frère cadet.

- Quand je vais raconter cela aux autres … Déclara-t-il longuement en fixant Naruto d'un air incrédule.

- Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à leur dire quoi que ce soit, ou sinon …

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je … Je … Je dirai à tous que tu es gai et que tu aimes Kiba !

- Fais donc cela, ils ne te croirons jamais et les filles ne se gêneront pas pour te ruer de coups ! Répondit-il après une longue minute de silence et un léger rictus.

- Que … Sort d'ici ! Gronda Naruto en lui lançant un des oreiller devant le regard consterné de Sasuke, qu'Itachi esquiva facilement et en riant.

- Tu … Sembla surchauffer Naruto en se relevant sur le coude droit, les joues enflammées.

- C'est bon, je me rends ! Rit le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie, le coussin préalablement rendu. Bonne nuit à vous deux !

Sur ce, il éteignit la lumière les plongeant dans un calme lénifiant pour l'Uzumaki. Il se réinstalla alors confortablement et il ne dut pas longtemps attendre pour que deux bras viennent entourer sa taille et qu'une masse particulière de cheveux ne se loge sur son torse.

- Naa-chan?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogea Naruto en baissant le regard, mais bien sûr il ne tomba que sur une masse plus sombre que l'obscurité, s'agitant et le chatouillant par moment.

- Tu aimes nii-san ?

Naruto grimaça, mais ne laissa pas ses sentiments l'emporter à l'image de plus tôt dans la soirée, à croire que les coups d'Itachi réussissaient à lui rentrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Il prit le temps de revisiter la question sous toutes ses coutures avant de répondre calmement :

- Bien sûr, comme un ami ! Itachi est mon meilleur ami, je tiens à lui au même titre qu'un frère. Toi aussi tu l'aimes non ?

- Hum … mouais. Répondit Sasuke de mauvaise foi.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réponse. Son frère serait heureux s'il entendait cela tiens ! pensa-t-il malicieusement en imaginant l'expression outrée de son ami.

- Et moi ?

- Hum … fit-il en émergeant de sa rêverie. Quoi toi ?

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda l'enfant en tentant discrètement de distinguer le visage du blond.

- Hai, bien évidemment baka ! Qui n'aimerait pas un ange physiquement parfait tels que toi ? Si tu étais une fille et un peux plus vieille je te croquerai même peut-être bien !

Un silence prit place dans lequel Naruto n'aurait tardait à se reposer au pays de Morphée, quand la voix de son protégé le ramena mesquinement à la réalité.

- Tu es vilain !

- Et tu me réveilles pour m'insulter ? Déprima Naruto en se tortillant un peu sur lui-même.

- Mais je crois que je t'aime aussi, avoua l'enfant en faisant la moue, Après tout qui n'aime pas les idiots ?

- Sasuke ! S'insurgea Naruto au moment ou deux grands coups furent taper dans le mur d'en face.

- Il y en a qui essayent de dormir alors taisez vous ! Retentit la voix puissante d'Itachi.

Naruto grogna avant de se mettre à caresser les cheveux doux et délicats de Sasuke qui se laissa docilement aller au toucher. Le lendemain l'aîné Uchiwa en aurait cher pour son matricule, voilà ce que ne cessait de se répéter Naruto avec un petit sourire méphistophélique. Ce fut sur cette idée vengeresse qu'il se laissa bercer par le silence apaisant de la pièce, Sasuke férocement accroché à son bord.

Seulement, Naruto était très loin de se douter que ce serait dans cette même position, au même endroit et bien plus tard que la relation entre les deux frères s'effriterait dangereusement et que sa vie paisible serait fortement remise en question. Non, Il n'avait encore conscience de rien, mais une chose était certaine : Même s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait en rien voulu changer son futur, car une histoire n'était belle qu'à partir du moment où l'on prenait le temps de la vivre pleinement, alors il se jurait de vivre la sienne intensément et sans le moindres regrets. Et pourtant …

Chapitre 2 fin


	3. Chapter 3: Partie 1

_** Coucou, alors voilà après une longue absence me voilà de retour, en espérant que vous m'excusez (même si ce chapitre n'est pas exactement comme je l'aurais désiré -_-"). Par ailleurs un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des coms et que je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre. En **__**vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**_ ^ç^  


* * *

_**Chapitre 3 , Première partie ( A. R - S ) : Quand la raison échappe à notre perception … **_

Dans la chambre spacieuse et quelque peu onéreuse, deux jeunes adolescents se fixaient en chiens de faïences, lasse et concentré, moqueur et inconscient. Le silence régnait plus que jamais dans ce lieu et aucun des garçons ne semblaient vouloir le rompre, sous peine de voir voler en éclat la petite bulle d'intimité qu'ils s'étaient longuement perfectionnée. Du moins, résidait là l'impression générale qui se dégageait d'eux, tandis que, onyx contre tanzanite, ils paraissaient littéralement se défier du regard. Quand, brusquement le plus jeune des deux lâcha avec une certaine cruauté :

- Concèdes donc que tu en es incapable, Naa- chan … Roucoulait-il vilement en le fixant de ses grands yeux d'onyx, le coude sur le tatami qui régnait en maître dans sa chambre et la main nonchalamment appuyée contre sa joue gauche, d'une blancheur opaline incontestablement troublante.

L'aîné, vraisemblablement affecté dans son orgueil, se releva instantanément et le visage si colérique qu'il en dilatait ses pupilles d'un bleu royal farouche, réfléchissant d'ailleurs sur son haut d'une coloration similaire.

- Et toi comment peux-tu savoir appliquer des calculs si compliqués à ton âge ? C'est du niveau lycée ça !

- Justement, tu n'es pas sensé y être au _lycée _? Et puis, ne te fais pas tant de mal à nous comparer, on ne peut pas comparer l'incomparable ! Reprit-il sardoniquement en adoptant le fameux rictus qui contribuait à lui construire une réputation d'enfant orgueilleux.

- Que … S'étouffa avec sa propre salive Naruto, virant à un incarnat digne d'une écrevisse. Je suis ton aîné, tu me dois respect et dévotion ! Dire que c'est moi, -le misérable !- qui t'ai accueilli dans cette demeure, qui est dormi avec toi, qui …

Et ce monologue aurait encore pu poursuivre interminablement, si le garçon qui le regardait précédemment d'une expression ennuyée, avait réussi à réprimer le bâillement qui lui irritait depuis un moment la mâchoire.

- Hé ! Admonesta durement Naruto en se tendant tels un chien sur le point de bondir.

- Désolé ! Consentit le jeune garçon en levant ses mains en l'air, prit la main dans le sac. Mais tes propos étaient si captivants que cela m'a échappé …

Il aurait été possible d'apercevoir une veine crisser sur le front délicieusement caramélisé du grand blond, regardant avec un sourire alarmant le garçon qui, il y a seulement quelques années de cela, se jetait encore dans ses bras en criant des « Naa-chann » retentissants. Cette époque était fin résolue et il pouvait désormais l'avouer, il détestait le garçon exécrable que son protégé était devenu et s'il le pouvait, il l'aurait bien tué sur place, cet insolent !

Il regarda intensément ce même garçon mener une tasse de thé en véritable porcelaine à ses lèvres charnues, les yeux mi-clos et le visage nouvellement impassible, de longues mèches de jais lui glissant jusqu'aux épaules, ainsi que sur sa peau aussi pure et cristalline que le pelage même d'une hermine. Dans ce décors, sa beauté transcendait telle qu'elle en finissait par faire de l'ombre à la richesse et l'élégance des lieux.

Une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul, songea évasivement Naruto sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux un seul instant.

Il aurait été complexe de définir les sentiments qui traversaient à ce moment l'adolescent blond tant son regard restait impénétrable, caché loin de l'oeil critique des gens.

- Quoi ? Demanda finalement Sasuke en reposant sa tasse sur le tatami, son regard paraissant plus perçant qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Tu ne te prends pas pour rien hein, Sa-su-ke ? Articula lentement Naruto tout en ricanement faiblement et si bien que Sasuke fronça les sourcils, indécis sur ce qui allait suivre. Mais n'exagérons rien, tu ne seras jamais Itachi !

Naruto ne put pas s'abstenir d'un sourire enchanté lorsqu'il remarqua l'air nouvellement perturbé et acariâtre de son cadet, qui d'ailleurs semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Une pâleur quasiment morbide, se dit-il en reprenant un visage sérieux. Enfin, un sentiment pesant de culpabilité vint froidement l'assaillir. Il connaissait le lourd sentiment d'infériorité que Sasuke éprouvé vis-à-vis de son frère et s'étonnait toujours que cela soit l'unique moyen de désarçonner le garçon et de le faire se taire une bonne fois pour toute, cruel mais radical.

En sentant l'aura des plus inquiétantes qui s'éveillait chez le jeune Uchiwa, Naruto décida de se faire pardonner. C'est soupirant, qu'il contourna le tatami et partit ébouriffer les cheveux de corbeaux du garçon … très mauvaise idée d'ailleurs.

Une main longue et pâle encercla le poignée de l'Uzumaki, qui surprit du contact des plus glacés réussit seulement à stopper son précédent mouvement, sans même penser à s'extirper de la poigne acérée du plus jeune.

- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de parler de _lui_ lorsque nous étions ensemble, non ? Siffla Sasuke d'une voix ombrageuse, regardant à travers ses longues mèches nébuleuses l'expression d'idiot fini du blondinet.

Un ahuri qui d'ailleurs, bouche entrouverte et regard éberlué, ne paraissait pas en mener bien large, tandis qu'il se repassait en boucle ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire le garçon et d'une certaine manière ami d'enfance.

Mais et bien qu'il assimilait, Naruto ne parvint pas à libérer son regard de celui ténébreux de son si irascible assaillant, fasciné par la nitescence exclusive d'amarante qui s'y distinguait et de ce fait, se dissociait nettement du regard de son aîné, Itachi. Il fallait bien admettre que les années avaient sues considérablement l'embellir, le faisant radicalement s'éloigner du si mignon et curieux petit garçon qu'il avait pu être pour un jeune adolescent tout en magnificence, distinction et élégance. Ses éternels cheveux de jais lui poussaient ainsi jusqu'au creux de son cou et décelaient toujours de cette subtil touche céruléenne, dont la luminescence s'était néanmoins amoindris avec le temps. Le reste de sa chevelure si particulière dépeignait encore bien curieusement derrière son crâne, comme s'acharnant à pointer une constellation inconnue traversant l'incommensurable galaxie de ce monde. Le seul changement réellement saisissant, en en occultant précautionneusement la dimension de sa crinière hirsute et sauvage, restait les mèches aériennes et élégantes venant se prélasser sur son front d'une texture éburnéenne bien plus gracieuse et unique que celle même de ses parents. Surplombées d'ailleurs de longs sourcils d'encres, mais d'une finesses à toutes épreuves. Ses yeux s'étaient, comme à l'image de son frère à l'époque, affinés et étaient subtilement couverts de voiles de cils noirs et courbés qui en faisaient transcender d'autant plus son regard aussi obscur et vif qu'un scorpion ; tranquille et pacifique, mais au moment où on en laissait éclater toutes ses barrières, capable des pires abominations comme des meilleures actions, un venin de séduction rapide et pourtant d'une efficacité criante.

Les traits caractérisants son visage d'éphèbe étaient toujours aussi épurés et d'une classe armorial suprême, les pommettes saillantes, les lèvres exquisément ourlés et nuancées de vermeille, un nez effilé en trompette et la forme anguleuse et charmeuse de sa mâchoire. Son corps aussi en était méconnaissable, et bien loin du petit et chétif poupon qu'il avait pu être un jour. En définition, une beauté sans faille doublée d'un physique dynamique bien qu'encore un peu jeune.

Naruto et lui restèrent un long moment ainsi, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien connue ne requièrent leur présence, Uchiwa Mikoto :

- Les garçons, il est malheureusement déjà l'heure pour Naruto d'y aller !

Ils se regardèrent encore un petit moment sans même penser à répondre, bien trop absorbés et Mikoto due bien les rappeler une seconde fois, incertaine si elle s'était faite ou non entendre ou même comprendre. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke sembla émerger de sa torpeur et c'est d'une lenteur scrupuleusement programmée que Naruto pût admirer les lèvres de l'Uchiwa s'entrouvrir inconsidérément, laissant passer un souffle d'air chaud rafraîchissant pour les sens de cette tête blonde.

- Il arrive de suite ! Cria Sasuke en continuant de fixer les yeux bleus océans atypiques du blond, qui contrairement au brun ne semblait guère avoir changé en pourtant quatre interminables années de dur labeur dans un collège les plus côtés du pays, réflexion faite en omettant bien évidemment sa taille et la légère longueur qu'avait prit sa chevelure auréolienne, qu'il ne tarderait de toute manière plus à couper.

Son visage était quoique plus viril, prononcé et fuselé, soulignant l'harmonie de son effigie, mais avant tout la finesse de son regard fauve surplombé des lisières d'ors qu'étaient ses cils et dont la peau halé parvenait à relever admirablement. Sa physionomie élancée et athlétique ne faisait guère planer de doutes sur les activités extra-scolaires du jeune homme et, qui de par sa taille, le rendait d'autant plus désirable. Un mini- Minato à n'en pas cacher !

- Dépêchez-vous alors, _elle _ne va apprécier que tu sois de nouveau en retard, Naruto !

Cet avertissement eut tôt fait de ramener l'adolescent à la réalité et comme craignant le diable en personne, il tourna progressivement son visage vers l'horloge qui trônait juste derrière lui et accompagnée d'une expression parfaitement ahurie. À la seule vue de l'heure affichée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors même que Sasuke sentait Naruto tressaillir sous ses longs doigts. Le brun n'eut juste le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres, que Naruto se dérobait déjà à son emprise et cela d'une force drastique encore insoupçonnée. Un seul des sourcils du brun s'éleva, annonciatrice d'une évasive réflexion, tandis que sa conjointe se plissait et tressautait d'une mimique menaçante. Pourtant, en accrochant au regard affolé de son ami, Sasuke consentit à se taire, le scrutant mollement s'activer à regrouper ses affaires dans son sac de cour d'un orange tout à fait désuet, une curiosité en soit.

Chose faite, Naruto se planta devant le brun, qui toujours assit lui rendit un même regard indéfinissable, caressant machinalement les contour de sa tasse de porcelaine.

- Bon, Tenta maladroitement Naruto, je vais y aller … enfin tu sais quoi …

- J'avais cru comprendre, l'interrompit l'Uchiwa les yeux mi-clos, ce n'est pas moi l'idiot ici … finit-il de susurrer vicieusement.

Les lèvres du blond se tordirent soudainement en une grimace loufoque, pourtant il ne bougea ni ne s'emporta comme à son habitude, le regard profondément ancré et perdu dans celui abyssal de son vis à vis. Sasuke, pour sa part, restait un moment ainsi à le dévisager, sans même songer à parler et semblant simplement attendre la suite des évènements. Malgré tout, Naruto n'esquissa qu'un subtil sourire en fermant les paupières et, décrochant dans cette même action avec le regard pesant de l'Uchiwa, il se retourna tranquillement vers la porte. Il ne lui fallut pas grand temps d'ailleurs pour qu'il l'atteigne, ni pour qu'il l'ouvre et que son corps ne disparaisse de la vue d'un certain noiraud. Néanmoins, avant de se quitter une phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres pleines et rosées :

- Dans ce cas l'idiot te souhaite une bonne journée, Sas'ke !

Et la porte se referma, taisant à jamais l'insolent sourire naissant aux commissures des lèvres du dernier cité, qui portait nonchalamment sa tasse de porcelaine jusqu'à celle-ci, étonnamment guilleret.

- Bonne journée à toi … dobe.

* * *

Quand son affolante course prit fin, Naruto se tenait, à bout de souffle, devant les impénétrables grilles de la grande et prestigieuse école de « meiyo » (littéralement : honneur), l'établissement dans lequel étudiait ce cher Sasuke, mais également son adorable et jeune sœur, Sakura. Celle-ci jouant du violon depuis sa plus tendre enfance avait tout naturellement rejoins le groupe de musique que lui proposait son collège, mais évidemment les répétitions ne pouvaient avoir lieu que les weekends ou les mercredis après-midi … _évidemment_ c'était une fois encore Naruto qui était chargé de réquisitionner le colis … et _évidemment_ ses parents étaient trop occupés et sa sœur bien trop jeune à leurs goûts pour faire le trajet jusqu'à la maison et même accompagnée d'une amie à elle … évidemment !

C'est avec un petit soupire fataliste que Naruto remit tranquillement en place ses vêtements, le t-shirt négligemment posé sur son pantalon d'un noir abyssal qui rappelait étrangement la chevelure de son meilleur ami et laissait entrevoir un bout de peau insoucieusement attractive, il recoiffa nonchalamment ses mèches blondes à l'arrière de sa tête et s'essuya les perles de sueurs claires qui cascadaient la longueur de son front.

Tandis qu'il reprenait lentement mais sûrement son souffle, des voix familières et féminines se firent ouïr dans la cour de récréation, en même temps que les grilles de l'établissement s'ouvraient largement dans un son qu'il trouvait à la fois strident et menaçant. Naruto se colla alors au mur à sa gauche, laissant passer la cohue d'élèves/musiciens pressés de rentrer chez eux et qui ne se serait pas le moins du monde gênés pour lui rentrer dedans. Si même ils avaient hérités du caractère difficile et insupportable de Sasuke, alors Naruto en aurait bien eu du fils à retordre.

Ses yeux inspectaient chaque élève, impatient pour une fois de tomber sur la jolie frimousse de sa cadette. La scène paressait se dérouler au ralentit, son ennui perçant dans ses prunelles d'un bleu quasiment irréel, quand la paume d'une main, longue et fine, effleura lentement sa clavicule semblant enlacer son cou et de par ce simple fait, lui procurer un discret mais inédit frisson.

- Attendrait-on quelqu'un en particulier, un rendez-vous peut-être ? Siffla une voix bien connue dans son oreille droite.

- Devant le collège de ma sœur ? Rappela Naruto en haussant les sourcils, pourtant gagné d'un très léger sourire en reconnaissant la voix grave de son interlocuteur. Je ne suis pas encore tombé aussi bas, crois-moi !

- Hn, si tu le dis …

Un corps se dégagea alors de derrière lui pour se positionner à ses côtés, l'attitude nonchalante mais empreinte d'une infinie aristocratie qui se devait à son rang et perçait de par sa gestuelle fluide et élégante ou tout simplement ses traits épurés et souverains. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit alors un peu plus largement en discernant l'expression calme de son meilleur ami, calme et distingué, le caractérisant parfaitement … un être troublant, mais méticuleusement parfait dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait.

Le jeune homme avait encore bien grandit et dépassait toujours Naruto d'une demi-tête, affirmant sa dominance sur le pauvre garçon qui n'avait dès lors cessé de fulminer puérilement dans son coin. Il s'était laissé poussés les cheveux, les arborant désormais jusqu'aux reins comme dans sa petite enfance et les attachés encore et toujours d'une queue de cheval basse.

Il y avait certaines habitudes que rien ne pouvait changer disait-on.

Au niveau de son visage, ses longues mèches ténébreuses papillonnaient jusqu'à sa mâchoire anguleuse et ferme, bien plus sauvages, fourbes et farouches que des années auparavant. Ses yeux se révélaient au monde tels deux puits sans fond, énigmatiques mais terriblement envoûtant et relevés de par ses longs cils noirs divinement courbé. Ses attraits étaient en de bien nombreux points semblables à ceux de son petit frère, quoi que plus matures et tentateurs appelant tout simplement à la concupiscence sur une peau d'albâtre néanmoins un peu moins laiteuse que celle de Sasuke.

Son regard d'ailleurs accrocha un moment celui de Naruto avant que celui-ci ne se décide à prendre la parole, mal à l'aise de ce tout nouveau silence bien trop oppressant pour un enjoué tel que lui.

- Et, se lança-t-il finalement, que fais-tu ici tu n'avais pas une compétition de tir à l'arc ?

- Oh, ça ? Se ressassa le brun en levant mollement les yeux au ciel, faisant hausser un sourcil perplexe à Naruto

- Il y a eu un problème ?

- Pas exactement non, disons que contenu de mon haut niveau ils ont catégoriquement refusé ma participation au concours … Pour laisser un peu d'espoir à la génération à venir comme ils l'ont dit.

- Tu plaisantes là ? Se moqua impudemment Naruto, le regard brillant et les lèvres tressautant sous un amusement indéniable.

Itachi reposa son regard sur son ami, indéchiffrable alors que ses sourcils noirs se fronçaient sensiblement, conscient de l'hilarité de celui-ci. Il soupira en observant silencieusement le rouge emplir les joues du jeune homme, ses lèvres tels deux pétales particulièrement pourpres s'entrouvrant longuement.

- Comme quoi la réussite ne paye pas toujours, hein Ita' ?

- Mieux vaut ça que l'échec … Il examina ostensiblement Naruto des pieds à la tête, un rictus peint sur ses lèvres charnues alors qu'il conclut : Quand l'on voit à quel résultat cela mène…

- Le résultat t'emmerde, _Uchiwa_ ! Tonna le blond, le regard noir et menaçant.

Itachi n'haussa qu'un sourcil perplexe de sa brusque familiarité, mais bien vite son regard s'attendri, humanisant son visage qui semblait comme gravé dans le marbre, tant y distinguer des émotions s'avérait cornélien voir proprement impossible pour des étranges ou tout simplement toutes personnes ne se prénommant pas Naruto, autant dire peu de monde. Son sourire se fit également plus tendre entremêlé par un amusement évident et qu'il n'essayait pas de lui cacher, comme pour lui donner une raison supplémentaire de rager. Quoi qu'il en soit et si là était véritablement son but, il aboutit admirablement car le corps du blond se tendit soudainement. Naruto ne savait même plus s'il devait s'énerver ou pas, voir Itachi sourire de cette manière était tellement rare qu'à chaque fois il en perdait tous ses moyens, complètement déstabilisé. Pendant un bref instant il se mit même à imaginer Sasuke, souriant et riant aux éclats et une boule se fit dans sa gorge, dérangeante et quelque peu douloureuse. Soudainement, il se sentit très mal à l'aise et il ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller sur lui-même.

- Je t'aime aussi ! Ricana le brun de son habituel voix rauque, finissant d'agacer totalement Naruto, qui leva de suite les yeux au ciel dans un sifflement insatisfait.

- Teme !

Le brun tiqua et s'apprêtait à répliquer à sa pique quand une présence se ressentit à leurs côtés, légère mais imposante. Naruto suivit le regard sombre de son acolyte pour tomber directement dans un second bien plus clair, resplendissant de joie de vivre et encore emplie d'innocence et d'une naïveté qui pouvait parfois paraître exubérante. Souvent, Itachi se surprenait à les comparer, Naruto et elle, et bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'ils ne partageait aucuns liens de sang Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver semblables sur de biens nombreux points, quoi qu'uniquement psychologique.

- Sakura-chan ! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto. Te voilà enfin, tu as encore tentée de faire de l'oeil à ton _violoniste_ ou quoi ! Ria-t-il, susurrant malicieusement les derniers mots en se galvanisant de la réaction outrée de cette dernière.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Naruto, tu sais pertinemment que pour moi il n'y a que Sasuke-kun !

- Je sais, je sais, mais maman m'a laissé entendre qu'il ne t'indifférait pas non plus celui-là, quoi que la différence d'âge est un peu trop importante pour paraître convenable !

- Je suis sûr que tu mens et puis de toute manière il ne m'intéresse pas !

- Vraiment ? Insista lourdement Naruto dans un sourire narquois. Si tu en es si certaine, alors pourquoi t'emportes-tu ? On aurait presque l'impression que tu essayes de te convaincre toi-même de la véracité de tes propos ...

- Naruto … Soupira Itachi, lasse et voulant couper court à cet enfantine discussion.

Ce n'était pas qu'Itachi n'aimait pas particulièrement Sakura, néanmoins ils n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup d'affinités et d'autant plus que s'il la voyait coller son frère et lui courir après à tout bout de champs, cela n'allait certainement pas aller en s'arrangeant. Il avait déjà surprit à de multiples reprises ses géniteurs la surnommer la petite fleur de « rose » des uzumaki, une pétale rare qui ne demandait que la permission pour prendre son envol et s'épanouir dans le firmament. Pour sa part, elle ressemblait plutôt à un bon vieux chewing-gum, collant, vulgaire et mal odorant et il se confirma dans cette pensée lorsqu'il lui fut permit de voir les joues de la jeune fille devenir cramoisies, l'expression enragée d'une parfaite hystérique.

Itachi poussa un second soupir particulièrement inspiré et comme par instinct, il se détourna d'eux et commença à tout bonnement s'en aller, sous l'oeil circonspect de son ami blond, qui le fixait le regard rond, la bouche entrouverte. À ce moment précis, il arborait une allure particulièrement ridicule et peu fière, et toute en l'imaginant un rictus fendit les lèvres de l'éphèbe brun. Alors que les premiers cris d'une bataille se faisait entendre, Itachi se boucha les oreilles, préparé.

- Je m'emporte à cause de ta bêtise monumentale, espèce de crétin ! Non, mais pourquoi il a fallu que nos parents te mettent au monde hein, ils doivent bien avoir comprit la portée de leur idiotie désormais ! Mais qui voudrait d'un frère tel que toi, tu es nul, t'es notes sont nulles, tes fringues, t'es goûts, tes loisirs et tes fréquentations sont ringardes ! Et pour couronner le tout _monsieur_ n'a pas de petite amie, mais qui voudrait d'un crétin pareil, je te le demande !( … ) Mais non _monsieur l'abruti de service _et plus occupé à lire des mangas et venir ennuyer les uchiwa que se construire un avenir digne de ce nom et qui c'est qui donnera des descendances à nos parents, hein ? Car je te préviens tant que je suis en vie ce ne sera pas moi ! Morte vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de mon corps, mais pour l'instant je suis vivante et je compte bien te survivre, vieux débris !( … ) Car oui je suis vivante et j'ai des droits !

Itachi soupira fataliste, même ainsi il pouvait entendre le ramassis d'imbécillités qu'elle clamait haut et fort, en proie à une dégénérescence particulièrement rapide. Il crut un instant même en perdre quelques notions et se morigéna d'avoir était un moment ou un autre traversé par l'envie, inopinée mais malheureusement régulière, de venir voir son ami.

- Baka ! Murmura-t-il en grinçant des dents, le vent emportant sa plainte silencieuse sans que jamais personne ne sache à qui elle était adressée. L'Uzumaki ou bien à lui-même ?

Sous son exaspération ses yeux s'étaient clos et ses mains n'avaient pas daignées lâcher ses oreilles, tandis que la demoiselle continuait son incessant discourt. Il n'eut même pas la force de se retourner pour voir dans quel piteux état devait se trouver la raison de sa présence en ses lieux, et alors qu'un souffle frais s'échappait langoureusement de ses lèvres, il rouvrit les paupières, mirant l'horizon qui se profilait bien plus loin que ses sens ne lui permettait de distinguer. Cette vue avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser, les nuages si purs tendrement auréolées d'une douce et chaleureuse nuance cuivrée, héritée du soleil, mais surtout et principalement ce ciel bleu azur, envoûtant. Le bleu était cette couleur qui le rassurait, familière et si étrangère en même, apaisante mais sombre, habituel mais sauvage et alors que les nuances dorées et bleutées s'entremêlaient, il lui sembla reconnaître un visage. Il sourit. Un simple sourire mais qui parlait beaucoup et sans même y faire réellement attention, il s'arrête, attendit.

* * *

- À demain, Ita' ! S'époumona Naruto en secouant bien haut la main, frôlant par moment une des nouvelles bosses qui ornaient désormais sa crinière aux teintes chaudes et musquées, resplendissante sous le soleil couchant, lui procurant des nuances safranées extrêmement attractives, semblant appeler aux baisers.

C'était du moins sur cette réflexion peu ordinaire, qu'Itachi observa Sakura et Naruto s'éloigner de la demeure Uchiwa. Un étrange vide l'habitait et il du longuement se convaincre de rentrer pour retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer, non sans entre-apercevoir le magnifique ricochet du droit que Sakura adressa à son frère alors qu'ils tournaient dans une ruelle, disparaissant définitivement de la vue de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci haussa les yeux au ciel tout en se retournant, certain que même son père, dans son cabinet, avait entendu le cri du blond pour le moins tonitruant. Qui aurait seulement pu ne pas l'entendre !

À peine eu-t-il franchit le seuil de l'habitat qu'il sentit comme un regard peser sur lui, étouffant, particulièrement hostile. Pourtant, il savait bien que s'il se retournait il n'y trouverait que du vide, car à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la demeure que lui et son frère, et ce dernier savait utiliser des meilleurs stratagèmes pour lui faire saisir toute l'animosité qui l'animait en sa présence. Implicitement ou bien explicitement, Sasuke ne s'était jamais occupé des formalités. S'il désirait une chose, il l'avait c'était aussi simple que ça. Et justement, simple, cela ne l'était pas cette fois-ci.

Son manteau pendu et les chaussures déchaussées, scrupuleusement rangées, Itachi se retourna finalement. Le salon était vide de toute forme de vie et sur la table de la cuisine un seul mot : « Bonne chance. ». Il sourit en reconnaissant bien là le style de sa mère, comme à son habitude partie pour un 'shooting Tv' comme elle aimait si bien le dire. Mikoto avait effectivement mise un temps sa carrière entre parenthèse pour s'occuper convenablement de son second enfant, mais reprit bien vite toutes activités, rassurée quand à l'autonomie naturel dont Sasuke faisait preuve et sa vivacité d'esprit, et puis Itachi était là. Il n'était même plus certain lui-même de se rappeler exactement quand tout avait dégénéré avec son jeune frère, quand leur relation avait ainsi commencée à se détériorer pour prendre un billet simple et non échangeable jusque dans l'impasse de leur vie, comme si tout avait été calculé, prémédité, comme si cela avait été inévitable depuis le début, peut-être même depuis sa naissance. Pourtant, il y avait bien autre chose qui le perturberait plus encore s'il tentait de comprendre le comportement de son frère et il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas savoir, ce ne serait bon pour personne, ni pour lui, ni pour leurs parents, ni Sasuke, ni … Itachi soupira, le plus tard serait le mieux.

Il se passa alors un tablier blanc autour de la taille, finit le nœud sur sa nuque, attrapa un couteau singulièrement pointu, quelques légumes et s'empressa de préparer des Temaki-sushis pour le dîner de lui et de son frère. À chaque fois que sa lame fendait l'air pour s'abattre sur le pauvre légume, inoffensif et terrorisé, voir tétanisé de l'horreur insoutenable de la scène, il sentait une partie de son stress s'évaporer et l'allégresse le gagner.

Son crime fin orchestré et maintenant achevé, le plat joliment préparé, Itachi sourit franchement, se passant le dos de sa main retenant encore la lame coupable sur son front humide de sueur et de l'autre, retira son tablier. Inutile de donner la satisfaction à Sasuke de pouvoir se moquer de lui, pourtant il n'en perdit pas le léger sourire satisfait qu'il abordait depuis maintenant pas mal de temps et s'amusa à deviner la réaction de Naruto, s'il le voyait aussi détendu et heureux après seulement avoir préparé un repas, alors que lui trimer pour lui décrocher ne serait-ce qu'un véritable sourire. Son visage revint comme dans un flash dans son esprit et un pouffement lui échappa, rosissant légèrement ses pommettes saillantes et d'habitude incolores, détonant véritablement avec son habituel comportement. L'Uzumaki avait vraiment une tête simplette et son expression inintelligente arrivait à le hanter jusqu'à sa propre maison. Pour autant, défois il lui arrivait de le trouver mignon. C'était comme une vilaine obsession avec laquelle on avait beau lutter, on en ressortait jamais vainqueur, et Itachi était de ces hommes qui détestaient l'échecs. Itachi se figea soudainement, ses yeux ancrés sur leurs carrelages, alors qu'il se repassait en boucle ce qu'il venait tout juste de se dire, « il le trouvait mignon ? Tel une vilaine obsession ? » il souleva un sourcil soucieux de son état de santé, puis souffla en secouant péniblement la tête. _Ça _ferait aussi partie des problèmes qu'il se devait de régler, mais plus tard. Là la seule chose qui lui donnait envie était un bon bain pour se dépatir de toute cette crasse qui s'étaient attaquée à son corps.

Ce bain lui fit par ailleurs un bien inconcevable et c'est bien plus détendu encore qu'il revint dans la salle, le torse ruisselant des perles irisées qui suivaient le contour de ses muscles, jusqu'à glisser vers le fin cercle que dessinait son nombril, traçant comme un étroit tourbillon pour venir se perdre en son centre provocateur. Son précédent pantalon lui recouvrait de par les hanches ses jambes élancées et doucement musclées. Ses longs cheveux de jais luisaient sous la lumière agréable de la pièce, dansant jusqu'à ses hanches, hirsutes autour de son beau visage et laqués par ailleurs, cascadant la serviette qu'il s'était nonchalamment poser sur les épaules, aussi blanche que sa peau de neige. Pieds nus.

Il ne fut pas plus que surprit lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke, un peu plus loin sur un des plus larges et confortables sofas de la maison, installé devant le poste de télévision tout en mangeant tranquillement son temaki-sushi, sans véritablement prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. En l'entendant arriver il releva seulement son regard vers lui et l'examinant négligemment, il grogna :

- Ne t'avises pas de t'approcher de moi comme ça !

- Je n'en avait nullement l'attention. Soupira-t-il en contournant le canapé pour se diriger vers l'escalier, jusqu'à dans sa chambre.

Il descendait peu après, tout pimpant et respirant la rose, et Sasuke posa un instant sur lui un regard septique, observant sa peau briller de mille éclats comme si elle ressortait tout droit d'une lessiveuse. Son regard d'onyx croisa celui semblable de son grand-frère et il sut à l'instant qu'il ne tolérerait pas de rester une minute de plus en sa présence, sentiment qui s'intensifia alors que Itachi s'approcha du téléviseur et l'éteignit sans plus de remords. Sasuke se releva abruptement, le regard dur, mâchoire crispé, prêt à véhémenter.

Cependant, il ne se serait pas attendu à ce qu'Itachi soutienne son regard, pire encore à ce qu'il le fasse tomber sur le canapé, une main de chaque côté de son visage frôlant ses joues blanches et douces. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu l'air si scandalisé quand ce moment, coincé sous le corps de son frère qui l'observait se débattre, nouvellement amusé de la situation.

- Calme-toi louveteau, je viens seulement discuter ! S'amusa l'ainé des Uchiwa en roulant ses yeux profonds dans ses orbites, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus sur le surnom qu'il avait moqueusement affûté à son frère.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs du devenir rouge à la minute, pas de honte mais de fureur et d'une certaine manière cela rassurait Itachi, le voir se comporter comme une petite mijaurée aurait été fort distrayant certes, néanmoins profondément perturbant pour les deux garçons. Au moins, lorsque le regard haineux de son cadet se posa sur lui il sut à quoi s'en tenir, et il sourit alors plus largement.

- De quels droits oses-tu m'appeler comme ça, tu n'es rien pour moi !

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que ce soit Naruto ... à ma place ?

Cette phrase innocente eu le don de le faire tressaillir, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y était préparé, c'était simplement sorti comme une évidence -et Naruto qui lui reprochait de ne pas assez faire ainsi dans la spontanéité !- et devant le trouble de Sasuke, Itachi décida finalement de le relâcher. Sasuke mit un temps à se relever, l'air hagard d'un animal méditant une fuite stratégique et peu à peu son visage se referma complètement.

- Je voulais simplement éviter que tu ne t'enfuies de nouveau. S'expliqua enfin Itachi sans un regard pour lui, conscient de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait désormais.

- C'est réussi en effet … qu'attends-tu donc, que je te félicite ? Cracha Sasuke, un peu plus sèchement qu'auparavant.

- Que tu m'écoutes serait un bon début.

- Hn.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? Releva Itachi, en même temps qu'un de ses sourcils.

- De quoi ?

- « Hn. »

- Hn.

Pendant un moment Itachi songea que son frère se moquait ouvertement de lui, avant d'abandonner, se retournant pour lui faire face.

- C'est à propos de ton anniversaire.

* * *

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever quand son réveil sonna, assourdissant et sonore, Naruto ne se résigna pourtant pas à l'éteindre et tout en roulant sur son matelas, il s'appliqua à se maintenir le coussin sur la tête dans la vaine espérance que l'objet maudit ne se lasse avant lui.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini tout ce tapage, il y en a qui essaye de dormir ici !

- Naruto, n'énerve pas ta mère et éteint ta saloperie de réveil !

Il grognait, de bien mauvaise fois, tressaillant lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sauvagement et que des pas lourds mirent radicalement fin à son somnambulisme.

- Tu vas te lever, baka ! S'égosilla amoureusement Sakura en lui écrasant violemment une de ses chaussure sur le cuir chevelu.

Naruto râla, mais consentit tout de même à se lever. Sans faire attention à la jeune fille et vraisemblablement habitué, il bailla largement, une main s'occupant à gratter son crâne endoloris. Naruto s'étira tel un chat sur le matelas et se redressa lentement pour se poster innocemment devant Sakura, se dressant de toute sa stature.

- Tu me fatigues … Soupira celle-ci, les bras croisés et le regard blasé.

C'était plutôt à lui de se faire cette réflexion, songea Naruto en la remarquant déjà prête, lavée, habillée, coiffée et parfumée. Lançant un regard à son réveil « 6h 3O », il marmonna inaudiblement ce qui semblait vaguement ressembler à un : « Comment elle fait, c'tte tarée ? » avant de regagner un sourire de toute épreuve.

- C'est que je ne reste pas à veiller jusqu'à trois heures du matin, _moi _! Avança-t-elle comme si elle avait réellement comprit le sens de ses paroles, Naruto ricana.

- Au vu du nombre de fois où je t'ai entendu susurrer naïvement le nom de Sasuke, je n'en doute pas crois-moi !

Sakura gonfla ses joues en deux boules de pétanques et leva sa main pour le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci il l'arrêta, simulant un bâillement de son autre main.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es encore un peu jeune pour ses jeux là ?

- Je crois que c'est toi qui ne me connais pas, Naruto. Affirma-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux saphirs, le défiant de répliquer, cependant un sourire osé de son frère eu raison de ses nerfs.

- Oh ! Et que vas-tu faire, te plaindre à môooman ?

- Parfaitement, oui ! Maman !

- Hein ? Reprit très ingénieusement le blond alors que le poignée de sa sœur lui échappait définitivement.

- Maman, Naruto ne veut pas aller au lycée ! Il dit qu'il a autre chose à faire que de passer ses journées avec des tondus sans plus de culture que sa propre mère !

Un long silence sans suivi, terriblement pesant et une mouche aurait bien pu voler dans l'appartement qu'elle en aurait alerté le voisinage. À cet instant précis et comme rarement, Naruto avait peur, déglutissant céléritement en semblant attendre sa potence. Pourtant rien n'arriva, pas un son, ni un frottement quelconque qui témoigneraient que Kushina ai pu entendre quoi que ce soit et lentement, mais surement, le sourire assuré de la jeune fille se déforma en une vilaine grimace tranchant sur un visage si doux que le sien où des mèches roses retombaient nonchalamment. Le sourire de Sakura se fana bientôt pour en laisser la place à un bien plus carnassier, mais sur le visage halé de son bien aimé frère. Celui-ci se rapprocha alors d'elle, collant son corps au sien et avança son visage vers son oreille, la narguant en y laissant s'y répercuter son souffle chaud et animal, relevant du caractère insoumis de son possesseur.

- Tu vois … Tu es encore bien trop …

- Pardon ? L'interrompit une voix sinistre, seulement troublé par les montées en aiguës de sa voix.

Naruto resta pétrifié, il loucha anxieusement sur le sourire énigmatique de sa cadette avant de relever son visage … sur une vision d'horreur. Devant lui une momie, un monstre, une abomination, une aberration de la nature ! Entourée de sa couverture, la _chose_ le mitraillait furieusement de ses yeux bleus lavandes qui avaient semblé tourner pour devenir d'un pur rouge sanguin proprement affolants. Surement l'épreuve du temps, se dit Naruto en ravalant sa salive. De longues coulées de sang jonchaient les draps blancs et cachaient le teint cadavérique de l'animal enragé et Naruto ne réussit exactement à déterminer s'il s'agissait réellement de sang ou de cheveux, mais quoi qu'il en soit s'étaient affreux. Il ne dut jamais quitter la maison si rapidement et tel qu'on aurait pu penser que le diable était à ses trousses. Deux diables plus exactement. Et c'est précisément ce à quoi songea Itachi en voyant son ami courir vers lui et déraper devant sa personne tel une furie, complètement paniqué. Et le brun se serait sans doute trouvé compatissant pour lui, si ce crétin n'avait pas dérapé juste sur la flaque d'eau boueuse qui se tenait auparavant devant Itachi et se répandait désormais sur son bel uniforme. Un silence de mort s'installa, avant qu'Itachi ne tende son bras tenant son sac de cours et ne lâche sans plus de forme ce dernier à ses côtés, retroussant délicatement et lentement ses manches.

- Euh Itachi ? Tenta maladroitement Naruto, en apercevant au loin une tignasse rousse accompagnée d'un pot de colle rose se diriger dangereusement vers eux.

- Toi ! Enragea soudainement l'Uchiwa en le désignant d'un doigt accusateur, relevant sur lui un regard glacial qui ne le rassurait alors là pas le moins du monde. Je vais te tuer !

Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit ce matin là, alors pourquoi diable on ne l'écoutait jamais ! Et les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'arrangeant, il le présentait …

- Raahhh, shit !

_**Chapitre 3, première partie : Quand la raison échappe à notre perception … fin**_


	4. Chapter 3 partie 2

_**Chapitre 3, deuxième partie : Quand la raison échappe à notre perception …**_

_**Disclamer : Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT**_

_**Coucou ^^ ça faisait déjà un certain moment encore que je n'avais rien publiée et j'implore humblement votre pardon pour cet acte haut combien abominable. xp**_

_**Seulement je me suis découverte un immense défaut : la feignardise ! J'ai beau avoir des idées je laisse aller le temps ... résultat ?**__** Un début de chapitre acceptable, une suite on ne peux plus insatisfaisante et une perte complète des idées que j'avais longuement perfectionnées. Autant dire qu'énervée, j'efface la plus grande partie de mon texte pour ensuite perpétuer ce même cycle d'intense frustration. Enfin tout ça pour dire, qu'un soir comme les autres alors que je me consolais avec vos commentaires, l'illumination met venu et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu poster ce chapitre ! XD en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop et que ce chapitre puisse être au moins à la hauteur des précédent ( je m'en voudrais tout de même après cette looongue absence ), trêve d'idioties je vous souhaite une bonne lecteur et vous remercie encore de me lire malgré le retard de mes parutions. ^^ **_

* * *

Cela devait faire de longues heures qu'ils patientaient ici sous un soleil ardent, feutrant la moindres de leurs plaintes comme aspirées par une entité supérieure. Des gouttes irisées cascadaient le long de leur corps à demi-découvert, tandis qu'ils ne se gênaient nullement pour inhaler et exhaler de large bouffées d'air chaudes, les silhouettes alanguies et les expressions décomposées. Un jeune adulte, plus courageux que ses comparses, éleva le bras dans les airs pour se cacher du soleil. Allongé ainsi au sol, dépité, il ne semblait plus dégager aucune force et cette observation se confirma lorsque son bras retomba mollement sur l'herbe humide du lycée. D'un regard vague, il observa la tonne d'élève entassait sous l'unique sole pleureur de l'établissement, accablé et envieux.

- Il compte attendre notre décomposition précipitée ou ça l'amuse tout simplement de nous torturer ainsi ? Vibra sa voix habituellement grave, mais en cet instant terriblement cotonneuse, faiblarde comme l'aurait dit sa sœur aîné.

Un bras compatissant s'abattit mollement sur son torse bronzé et brûlant et lorsque son regard se tourna sur une crinière blonde échevelée, il su à qui s'adresser. Naruto était dans un état tellement avancé dans son complet abrutissement, qu'il ne prenait même plus conscience de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer à ses amis. Simplement il n'en pouvait plus. Son torse doucement cuivré était laissé à découvert, dévoilant ses formes avantageuses et harmonieuses, ainsi que les gouttes intrépides qui les sillonnaient avec concupiscences. Seul son pantalon marine était encore en place, barrière de tout fantasme inavoués. Pourtant, pendant un cours moment il s'était bien demandé s'il devait l'enlever, ce maudit pantalon ! Mais Naruto s'était bien vite ravisé d'une frappe quelque peu bourrue et énigmatique, à ses yeux faussement candides, de mister Uchiwa. Son bras reposait donc nonchalamment sur le torse de Kiba, tandis que son second épousait grossièrement les courbes masculines de son meilleur ami, celui-ci bien trop éreinté pour y prêter une quelconque attention.

Naruto avait largement ouvert la bouche on ne savait trop quand, le corps tendu et le regard hagard. Sa contenance quémandeuse n'eut même plus raison de l'humour insatiable, mais avant tout chose déplorable, de Kiba qui se contenta d'étouffer un grognement en secouant sa tête bistrée dans l'herbe chaude, pensant fébrilement que cela le soulagerait un peu de sa peine et tous, affalés dans ce petit coin de verdure, étaient dans le même état de complet abrutissement. Suigetsu, Karin, Saï, Shikamaru, Tenten et Temari, Lee, et même l'élégant Neji, Itachi et la bien douce Hinata. À vrai dire seul Gaara restait assit en guetteur, près à donner l'alerte dès qu'il verrait leur professeur de philosophie arriver. Pourtant, la douce réalité les frappèrent mesquinement tels une longue mélopée, vicieuse et douloureuse : Obito-senseï les avait abandonnés.

- Économise ta salive, tu en auras besoin lors des prochaines minutes … Murmura à peine Neji dans un râle un peu plus poussé et éloquent.

Tous étaient anéantit. Son exclamation fit grogner la bande, bien trop fatiguée cependant pour répliquer quoi que soit. L'espoir les avaient tous quittés, désertés lâchement. Ils visualisaient déjà bien leur avenir … misérable. Dans un désert aride et vide de vie, leur corps s'entre-balançant, rythmaient par le son furtif du sable safrané s'envolant entre leur silhouette pauvresse, s'esquivant jusque dans leurs sandales, virevoltant au grès des corps aguerris, leur regard éteint, terne mais clairvoyant pointé sur l'horizon, un horizon en perpétuel changement et pourtant toujours semblable. Une illusion d'une vie comblée par leur propre inconscient, l'illusion d'un lac où s'abreuver, d'une âme à aimer, d'un corps à convoiter, l'illusion de leur vie de misère et de leur professeur arrivant à l'heure en clamant un joyeux et resplendissant :

- Yo les jeunes ! la pêche ?

Personne ne répondit et Le professeur ne haussa qu'un simple sourcil en désespoir de cause. Son regard tomba un instant sur son élève favori, Uzumaki Naruto, et le voir en une telle posture le déstabilisa légèrement. Son regard de nuit sans lune se déposa alors sur sa montre et à mesure qu'il décryptait les indications inscrites, l'aiguille battant au rythme d'un cœur apaisé, pourpre et large, lente et fière, il poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait qu'une heure de retard !

* * *

Son regard bleuté s'était posé sur l'extérieur depuis près d'une demi-heure et depuis plus rien n'attestait de son état, ni s'il possédait encore cette capacité à remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. Pas un seul battements de cils, ni même un soupir insolent comme il se plaisait bien à les faire. Naruto ne paraissait plus vivre dans le même univers que son entourage et Itachi dut finalement se faire une raison, le blond n'écoutait plus un traître mot de ce que pouvait débiter le professeur de littérature, Mr Hatake. Le ténébreux mit soudainement fin au calvaire de son stylo bic qu'il brutalisait sadiquement depuis le début de l'heure, et dans un soupir fataliste et visiblement peu inspiré, lança une petite boulette de papier sur le crâne blond de l'Uzumaki. Uzumaki qui de toute évidence ne devait comprendre la nature de son action, vu qu'il ne daigna pas bouger d'un millimètre de sa contemplation passive, alors que la boule retombait sagement sur une page de son cahier de cours … dénouée de toutes encres ou imperfections quelconques, proprement parfaite.

Pourtant, dire qu'il ne pouvait sentir le regard sombre et impatient de l'Uchiwa rivé sur sa nuque n'aurait été que douce litote, néanmoins c'était tout comme et seul le son particulier d'une craie glissant sur la surface plane d'un tableau envahissait la classe, tandis qu'un unique sourcil du brun se haussait, puis tressautait dans une insatisfaction éclatante. Rien ni personne n'ignorait un Uchiwa, et encore moins Itachi Uchiwa. C'était là un pari risqué, d'autant plus lorsqu'un grincement aigu de dents s'entrechoquant furieusement se faisait entendre. Alors que le professeur s'apprêtait à finir sa phrase, qu'un long silence perpétuait ses dires dans la classe, que la concentration était telle qu'aucun élève n'osait parler ni même s'autorisait un mouvement … un bruit sourd et tonitruant retentit, finissant de tous les réveiller et brutalement.

Au fond de la classe, un seul des élèves ne collait pas à l'image que Kakashi se faisait du lycéen modèle … Uzumaki Naruto. Ses sourcils se froncèrent instinctivement en tombant sur son visage ahuris. Le jeune garçon s'était tout bonnement et grossièrement rétamé au sol et par on ne savait exactement quelle opération du Saint esprit. Encore assit sur sa chaise, désormais à l'horizontal, les yeux plissés en se massant le cuir chevelu endoloris et la grimace prononcée, Kakashi ne savait même plus s'il devait être pris de compassion pour la bêtise naturelle du jeune homme ou de profond désespoir entre-caché par une expression furieuse. Il avait tout fait pour que le jeune garçon s'investisse dans ses cours jusqu'à lui donner des leçons particulières, restreindre le nombre d'exercices donnés, mais rien n'y faisait ! Cet enfant restait un éternel cancre, entièrement hermétique à toute forme d'éducation, un véritable animal de foire !

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe encore, Uzumaki ? S'impatienta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse scrupuleusement bombé, sans pour une fois songer à ébouriffer sa coiffure déjà épique et doucement grisonnante malgré l'âge.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, justement … grommela effrontément le blond en tentant de se relever sous des gloussements peu flatteurs et d'autres ricanement dédaigneux.

Alors que le regard précieux de lapis-lazuli croisait celui d'onyx, Itachi n'hésita pas à décaler ostensiblement sa jambe gauche pour la presser sur sa consœur dans un petit rictus suffisant, qui se vit pourtant furtivement effacé par sa main d'opale, longue et indocile, qu'il ramenait d'un mouvement souple. Les doutes de Naruto se confirmèrent derechef sous l'air très (mais très) satisfait qu'affichait son voisin de table, expression que seul son regard prenait la peine de prendre en compte.

- Hé Teme, tu étais obligé ? Susurra-t-il finalement en plissant les yeux, quand il s'approcha de lui pour remettre sa chaise en place.

- Qui te dit que c'était moi ?

- Mon petit doigt ! Ironisa Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. Ton sourire, crétin !

Itachi baissa alors lentement sa main, laissant son sourire s'épanouir narquoisement telle la rose éphémère du matin, les yeux brillant avant de croiser les mains sur sa table et de reprendre une attitude des plus sérieuses et dignes. Le blond ne put hausser qu'un sourcil incertain.

- Alors Uzumaki, une explication quelconque pour s'être donné le droit de semer la ' zizanie ' dans mon cours ? Insista le professeur en le mitraillant de son regard noir et accusateur, à l'image de l'enfant auquel on venait de confisquer son jouet le plus précieux.

Naruto laissa ses yeux parcourir la salle de fond en comble, paraissant cherchait la « zizanie » dont semblait se plaindre leur enseignant avant de soupirer en étouffant un grognement bien incongru et éhonté. Les deux doigts qui malaxaient préalablement l'entre-deux parfait de ses sourcils vint alors retomber jusqu'au bassin, caressant distraitement les reliefs argentés qui singularisaient son uniforme marine, son autre main se faufilant clandestinement dans son épaisse crinière indomptée.

- Je n'en possède aucune qui vous dissuaderez de ne pas me punir senseï, ni même de ne pas me blâmer pour ma conduite. Sachez néanmoins que j'en suis profondément navré et si vous concédez à me garder dans votre cours, je saurais me montrer exemplaire et digne de vos espérances. Déclara finalement Naruto en se courbant dans un semblant de respect et si bien que sa soudaine docilité instaura un silence des plus inconfortables dans la salle.

Itachi dévisagea étrangement son ami d'enfance avant de siffler en secouant nonchalamment ses mèches corbeaux, ce qui lui attira inévitablement le regard menaçant du blond, néanmoins adouci par la lueur malicieuse qui continuait de les bercer dans un océan d'eau douce tout aussi distrayant et translucide que le reflet de la lune mère sur terre. Il fit pourtant taire le sifflement du brun en claquant sa langue sur son palet dans une mimique de contrariété, remplaçant alors le son entêtant par un rictus narquois.

- Très bien, Uzumaki. Reprit Kakashi en semblant le sonder d'un regard félin et farouche. Pour cette fois du moins… Rasseyez-vous.

- Merci, senseï !

Il ne fallut néanmoins attendre plus de quelques minutes pour qu'une voix feutrée ne s'élève jusqu'à son voisin.

- Alors … tu m'expliques ou j'emploie les grands moyens ?

- Tu ne concédais visiblement pas à me répondre, j'ai donc été forcé de te faire réagir d'une manière disons plus … radicale. Avoua-t-il dans un regard moqueur que le blond ne tint heureusement pas en compte.

Naruto ne put pour autant retenir un regard outré mélangé d'une certaine dose d'ironie et Itachi s'abstint de répliquer d'une de ses pichenettes habituelles pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention sur eux. Néanmoins, qu'est-ce que cette envie pouvait le démanger, provoquant des picotements réguliers sous ses longs doigts effilés et d'autant plus lorsqu'une mèche sombre vint lui obstruait la vue, l'agaçant au possible. De son seul œil visible il ne voyait qu'une iris subtilement moqueuse et additive, mais cette seule vision parvint à attiser sa curiosité.

- Parce que tu n'écoutait pas le cours toi, Mr perfection ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Moque-toi selon tes désirs baka, siffla mauvaisement Itachi en détournant son visage du sien, mais si « Mr perfection » comme tu le dis n'écoutait plus le cours, ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute …

- Et c'était de la mienne, peut-être ? S'indigna le blond en inspectant néanmoins minutieusement les moindres réactions de leur professeur commun.

- Parfaitement, un véritable miracle que tu l'ais deviné tout seul, baka ! Répliqua le ténébreux en pressant son coude sur son bureau, de manière à laisser nonchalamment reposer son menton sur le dos de sa main, l'expression proprement princière.

- Je n'y crois pas, cracha Naruto en se retournant hargneusement vers sa fenêtre, tentant de se calmer de par ce fait.

Un silence pesant régnait alors définitivement entre les deux garçons sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse un geste pour l'ignorer, aussi obstinés que leurs propres parents. Il ne restait plus qu'une brève demi-heure avant la fin du cours et finalement Naruto dû se rendre à l'évidence : la lumière douce qui se profilait à l'horizon, ainsi que le calme ambiant qu'il pouvait s'imaginer régner près des arbustes extérieurs ne le reposait pas plus que le son de la voix de leur enseignant. Du moins cela ne le reposait plus depuis que le brun l'y avait brutalement extirpé, il ponctua sa pensée d'un magnifique regard noir au dit brun, qui, l'interceptant silencieusement, lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcil inquisiteur. Naruto se résigna longuement dans un grondement bien plus rageur, les joues rougies sous la gène que lui occasionnait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander, en détriment de sa bien aimée fierté :

- Sinon … ce que tu avais à me demander ?

Itachi le fixa intensément avant de reporter son attention sur la fin du cours en lui désignant d'un doigt lasse une petite boulette de papier, qui traînait royalement sur le bord de la table comme menaçant de tomber. Naruto releva son regard sur Itachi, mais en comprenant que celui-ci ne daignerait plus en faire de même, extrêmement concentré semblait-il, il consentit à défroisser le papier. Naruto attendit un temps succinct avant d'y distinguer une écriture fine et régulière. Il déglutit. « Tu te rappelles de quel jour nous sommes exactement, ce vendredi ? »

L'Uzumaki pencha la tête en fronçant des sourcils d'une expression passablement réfléchie, il la tangua à trois reprises de droite à gauche en entrouvrant ses lèvres doucement luisantes, perdit un quart de secondes son regard sur l'extérieur, sur ses mains halées, son professeur, le plafond, plissa un œil, puis se pressa l'arrête du nez en une concentration bien trop excessive pour paraître réaliste, du moins du point de vue d'Itachi.

- On dirait père lors de sa dernière gastro … Commenta le brun en soupirant, l'œil exaspéré.

- C'est cela oui ! Râla le blond avant de réaliser. Que … quoi ?

Leur regard s'attrapèrent bien curieusement et tandis qu'un profond silence régnait, que la sonnerie retentissait bruyamment, un rictus étira finement les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Un semblant de sourire qui se répercuta sans plus attendre sur celles de l'Uzumaki, ce même individu qui était précédemment en pleine crise d'hypertension. Sans plus attendre les deux jeunes garçons pouffèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation et sous les yeux impuissants des personnes alentours. Kakashi les mira étrangement, mais ne dit mot.

- Tu me raconteras ?

- Évidement !

* * *

- Vraiment ? Répondit seulement le blond en haussant un sourcil, tandis qu'il s'affairait responsablement à ranger ses anciens cahiers de cours dans son casier d'un bleu marine concordant magnifiquement avec la couleur délicate de leur uniforme scolaire.

Pour seule réponse, un profond soupir fut poussé, conteneur de toutes la désillusion d'une vie d'infortune. Naruto ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher un sourire sous le râle particulièrement prononcé et fataliste du brun, un sourire quelque peu sadique tandis qu'une de ses dents blanches s'activait joyeusement à scarifier sa lèvre inférieure.

- Comment fais-tu donc pour toujours tout oublier ? S'exaspéra Itachi en s'irritant nerveusement la surface douce et pâle de son front, les sourcils sensiblement froncés et révélateur d'une contrariété croissante. Tu n'avais pourtant jamais oublié cela auparavant !

- Rahh, détends-toi Ita' ce n'est pas la fin du monde, non plus ! Je vais bien lui dégotter un cadeau à ton asocial, j'ai encore quatre jours, non ?

Les yeux plissés et menaçants du ténébreux eurent raison de l'enthousiasme légendaire de Naruto qui déglutit alors en soupirant, la tête penchée sur la droite telle que n'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu sensée aurait pu supposer qu'il réfléchissait, mais Itachi lui savait. Bien loin de réfléchir décemment, cet idiot blond allait pour ne plus changer lui sortir la pire idiotie du siècle. Minutieusement préparait à cet l'affront, il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, le regard longuement affûté et vrillé sur les lèvres désormais rougies et douces détentrices de plaisir.

- Mais je ne sais pas moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ! S'emporta finalement l'Uzumaki, mit sous pression par le regard pesant de son meilleur ami. Il a déjà couché au moins, ton cher frère ?

Les yeux du brun ne durent jamais aussi rapidement s'écarquiller, du moins avant qu'il n'accuse le coup en soufflant bruyamment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, crétin ?

- Quoi ? Oh ne fais pas ta sainte ni-touche, s'il-te plait ! Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà donné, accouplé, offert, prostitué même, je ne sais pas moi ! Il a déjà …

- Encore à mot … Prévint Itachi dans un sourire dangereux et si bien que Naruto se reprit rapidement, le teint bien plus cadavérique même que celle de son ami. Et tu peux dire définitivement adieu à tes bijoux de famille …

- O … K, oublie ! Un vulgaire tatouage fera l'affaire dans ce cas. Conclut-il innocemment en refermant son casier, s'y laissant ensuite reposer gentiment tout en fixant avec un ennuie palpable l'Uchiwa.

Uchiwa qui d'ailleurs soupirait ostensiblement en se frottant l'arrête du nez, se le pinçant ainsi dans un même temps et à plusieurs reprises comme s'il espérait se réveiller d'un long et doucereux rêve, néanmoins il devait vite reprendre contenance car tout ceci était bel et bien réel … bien malheureusement. Lorsque son regard d'anthracite retomba sur celui azur de Naruto, il sentit néanmoins les battements fourbes de son cœur s'apaiser et tant qu'il se permit un ricanement, désarment un instant totalement son camarade.

- À moins que ton but ne soit de provoquer notre père, je te déconseille vivement cette idée, Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, si ton frère n'aime rien ! Riposta Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, le visage sèchement retourné sur la droite, alors que ses joues prenaient une sulfureuse couleur carmine.

Itachi le dévisagea un instant les sourcils largement relevés, visiblement circonspect de retrouver graduellement le petit garçon qu'il avait longuement côtoyé par le passé. Vraiment, comme son ami pouvait s'avérer gamin quand il s'y mettait, pour autant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose de touchant. Leur désaccord déjà oublié, un sourire incoercible força la barrière musclée de ses lèvres, vraisemblablement attendrit par la moue de son idiot de blondinet.

- Allez viens, tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour si peu, si ? Taquina-t-il en s'emparant du bras du blond pour l'amener contre lui.

Surprit, celui-ci ne parvint guère à réagir alors que son visage rencontrait déjà le torse scrupuleusement musclé de l'Uchiwa et qu'un bras pâle s'enroulait autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher astucieusement de s'échapper. Son second s'élevait déjà dans les airs, permettant à une main mutine de se faufiler dans ses mèches d'ors et de les ébouriffer affectueusement.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Teme !

Naruto tenta de se débattre en vain, il râlait quand son regard parvint à saisir le visage de son ami et ce qu'il y vit alors le déstabilisa plus que de raison. Itachi avait l'air heureux. Étrangement cette simple et anodine constatation lui donnait la sensation d'être mille et une fois traversé par la pointe fine et vicieuse d'une lame séculaire. Il déglutit avec célérité. Néanmoins, son trouble passé Naruto se prit rapidement au jeux, chatouillant habilement son ami qui ne prit grand temps avant de se plier d'un rire clair et éhonté. Leur chamaillerie dura même un certain moment et seul ce son particulier parvint à les extraire de leur état d'exaltation, un raclement prononcé. Le premier à se retourner fut Naruto et mettre un nom sur sa profonde déroute aurait était bien trop complexe pour lui sur l'instant. Seul le son entêtant de deux respirations hachées, la douce et bienheureuse chaleur lui gagnant le visage et son regard flouté lui était comme ainsi dire distinguable et si le « fauteur de trouble » n'avait pas daigné prendre immédiatement la parole, nul doute qu'il n'aurait même plus fait cas de sa présence.

- Je dérange peut-être ?

La voix était cassante et prononcée avec tellement de froideur et de haine, que le doute même n'était plus possible.

- Sas'ke … et si je te disais que oui ? Ricana Naruto en haussant un sourcil, mettant autant de franchise dans sa réponse qu'il tentait avec velléité de contrôler sa respiration laborieuse.

Il n'eut plus le temps de recueillir la réponse si attendue de l'intrus qu'un poing puissant s'abattait déjà sur son crâne, le faisant pousser un hoquet de surprise.

- Tch, crétin …

- Répète ça, enfoiré ! S'emporta de nouveau le dit « crétin » en se massant douloureusement le haut du crâne, bien que son regard était bien plus occupé à fusiller son aîné brun.

- A-bru-tit et sourd en plus ? Souligna ce dernier en portant une main lasse à ses hanches. Tu as décidément tout pour plaire !

- Je vais te … Il ne put finir que la main de son meilleur ami s'affairait déjà sournoisement à désarticuler son visage, tandis que d'une autre, il se replaçait l'une de ses nombreuses mèches noires et volages derrière l'oreille.

- Sinon que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite, cher petit-frère ? Poursuivit-il d'une voix rauque et charmeuse en occultant admirablement son ami blond, ce même individu qui tentait désespérément de lui donner ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un coup de poing … et ça se clamait champion de taekwondo !

Le cadet Uchiwa mit un temps certain à détacher son visage de celui de l'Uzumaki, visiblement perplexe quant à sa vulnérabilité face à son frère, mais quand il plongea son regard d'onyx dans celui de ce dernier, il lui semblait que tout haine refaisait nouvellement surface.

- Je m'ennuyais. Articula-t-il longuement, comme si prononcer ses simples mots lui faisaient du tort.

Lui et Itachi se fixèrent ainsi durant ce qui leur semblait une éternité, du moins avant que l'aîné Uchiwa ne trouve une manière détournée de couper court à leur bataille assassine d'œillades uchiwesques. D'un mouvement souple et rapide, sa main se détacha du visage endoloris de son plus vieil ami, qui crut bon de profiter de cette faille pour s'approcher au plus près de lui. Cet instant présomptueux lui fut fatidique. Bien avant qu'il ne puise faire le moindre pas, un second poing bien plus puissant cependant, élu domicile sur son crâne dorée, le déséquilibrant sévèrement jusqu'à ce qu'une jambe malfaisante ne s'accroche à la sienne et ne le fasse brusquement s'écraser au sol le menton en première ligne de mire. Un instant de silence perdura pendant lequel les frères Uchiwa miraient étrangement un ange de débauche vulgairement écroué au sol, guère plus compatissant qu'une huître séchant sur la roche fraiche, aux aguets des premières lueurs de l'aube. Quand Naruto se releva, toutes traces d'impassibilité s'envolaient telle la tornade l'emportait sur les plus grandes tempêtes.

- Non, mais tu es complètement malade ! Tu ne vois pas que tu aurais pu me faire super mal, là ? Véhémenta bruyamment Naruto, le regard illuminé par une nouvelle et inusité fureur.

- Tu n'as rien, non ? Soupira le brun en détournant subtilement le regard. Alors cesse de remuer pour un rien …

- Comment ça « pour un rien » ? espèce de sale …

- Naruto ! Intervint enfin Sasuke les sourcils froncés, alors que le blond se retournait furieusement vers lui il se sentit plus lasse que jamais. T'es lourd, ferme là un peu.

Dire que Naruto était outré était un bien mauvais euphémisme, non il n'était pas _outré_, il était humilié, offensé, mortifié, outragé ! Comment ce petit merdeux et son frère pouvait donc l'envoyer paître après l'avoir ainsi défiguré. Ils le passaient à tabac et ensuite c'était lui, la pauvre victime, qui était lourde et qui se devait de la boucler ? Non, non, non ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi, jamais, fois d'Uzumaki doublé de Namikaze et triplé d'un Naruto en pleine crise d'hystérizuki ! Jamais il ne laisserait un de ses péteux d'Uchiwa lui marchait sur les pieds … même s'il était actuellement question de son meilleur ami et de son petit frère chéri. Son ricanement malsain eu d'ailleurs raison de leur orgueil mal placé.

- Je vois, je vois mon cher Sas'ke ! Tu es bien arrogant tout à coup … aurais-tu donc oublié ce que tu me dois ? Susurra insidieusement le blond en délaissant volontairement le grand brun pour se rapprocher du « corbeau » comme il aimait si bien l'appeler, peu loquasse et constamment sur ses gardes mais produisant les sons les plus tranchants et cruels lorsqu'il ouvrait son bec. L'image parfaite de Sasuke lorsqu'il s'était mit en quête d'une nouvelle victime à peiner.

À cette révélation Itachi fronça un seul de ses sourcils, l'autre suspendu sur son visage telle la patte avariée qui y serait laissée collée depuis des semaines entières, les lèvres doucement pourprées entrouvertes sous un début de stupéfaction. Sasuke devait donc quelque chose au blond … intéressant. Sasuke quant à lui ne bouger plus d'un iota en fixant l'Uzumaki lentement se diriger en sa direction, jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne soit qu'à deux baisers de son oreille.

- Je n'entend pas de réponse, gamin ?

- C'est que je ne te dois rien. Répliqua crûment le cadet.

- En es-tu seulement sûr ? Reprit Naruto en souriant, si bien que le brun ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en le fusillant du regard, néanmoins incertain.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Naruto. Sois clair ou bien ne la ramène pas …

Un second ricanement eu raison des nerfs du garçon qui se recula soudainement pour attraper Naruto par le col de sa veste, avançant si près son visage qu'il touchait une fois encore celui halé, les nez s'embrasant pour la première fois tel l'aurore déteignait sur le crépuscule.

- Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, dobe … tu sais pertinemment que je ne supporte pas qu'on puisse jouer avec mes nerfs. Je te l'ai dit, si tu n'as rien à dire de plus, sois gentil et boucle là !

Ses propos étaient terriblement glacials et haïssables, il les savait même injustifiés et irresponsable d'une personne de son rang, mais cela venait comme un automatisme et il ne pouvait s'y soustraire, à chaque fois qu'il sentait cette tête de nœud prendre le contrôle sur ses sentiments il ressentait ce besoin insatiable de le rabaisser plus bas que terre, et encore là il y était allé doucement. Il avait toujours ce besoin de dominer et de ne jamais se soumettre à quiconque sinon à ses géniteurs et auprès de Naruto ce besoin vital d'assouvissement allait en s'accroissant. Il y avait déjà réfléchi posément par le passé et ne lui venait que cette réflexion qui lui paraissait bien plus puérile qu'autre chose. Il s'agissait bien là de la différence d'âge qui le séparait tant du blond et de son frère. Il aurait voulu naitre en étant supérieur et unique, peut-être comme Itachi et avoir le privilège de rabaisser cet idiot d'Uzumaki selon son bon vouloir et envies, lui montrer qu'il était le meilleur non seulement par rapport à lui, mais à tout autre. Il voulait le dépasser tant au sens propre qu'au figuré … il le voulait égoïstement il le concevait, pour autant son besoin de possession en devenait d'autant plus insoutenable lorsqu'il le voyait ainsi à l'aise et dominé avec son frère. Il voulait être le seul à occuper cette position, mais une grande crevasse persistait entre ses malheureuses chimères et la réalité … une crevasse de taille.

- Frustré de ne pas se rappeler, peut-être ? Rajouta Naruto en plissant les yeux. Hein, Sa...Su...ke...

- Ne me cherche pas Uzumaki, tu ne pourrais pas apprécier ce que tu y trouverais .

- Et … qu'est-ce que je risquerais de trouver, dis -moi ?

Un sourire de dément s'accapara alors les lèvres de l'Uchiwa qui percevait déjà les battements de son cœur battre comme s'il lui avait ordonné une fin prochaine. Sa raison même ne lui commander plus, il ne voyait plus ni n'entendais plus rien à part ce crétin et d'une certaine manière il s'en délectait.

- Et bien …

- Moi ! Intervint une voix grave dans un cri de victoire, alors qu'une tête bien connue apparaissait et collait nerveusement à leurs joues en mettant définitivement fin à leur petit instant d'intimité. Alors si vous pouvez vous décaler, on est encore dans une école ici, j'aimerais bien voyez-vous ne pas prendre le risque de choquer immodérément mes fréquentations, hm ?

- Itachi … Gronda Sasuke, les sourcils froncés, tout en grinçant frénétiquement des dents dans un début de rage.

- Donc, poursuivit le brun d'une voix plus froide et menaçante, je te serais grès de lâcher le crétin congénitale sur-le-champ.

Un véritable combat de regard s'engagea entre les deux parties, alors que Naruto, le visage basculait en arrière comme s'il tentait de se soustraire à la scène, paraissait passer le pire instant de son existence. L'ombre d'un rictus était resté présent sur son visage tandis que son regard roulait dans son orbite au fur à mesure que Sasuke raffermissait son emprise sur sa chair tendre et innocente et que son teint prenait des tons … disons plus translucides. Cependant, d'aucun n'était près de s'occuper de son cas au détriment de songer à s'occuper sérieusement du leur. En effet, l'aura autour des deux garçons était devenue tellement toxique que plus aucun élève ne pensait même à l'idée de s'approcher d'eux pour secourir une inoffensive nouille en perdition dans les doigts fins et acérés d'un vautour affamé, préférant adopter l'attitude « rasons les murs sous peines d'êtres repéré par les deux rapace enragé. ».

- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà demandé de le lâcher, cher petit-frère ? Réitéra Itachi en penchant la tête d'une expression à en effrayer bien des femmes enceintes, le sourire toujours ne place.

- Force-moi donc à le faire, grand-frère bien aimé ! Répliqua Sasuke avec un sourire rempli d'une innocence … glaçante.

Il n'y avait même plus de mot pour les qualifier à l'heure actuelle, sous leur faux air angélique ils étaient tout simplement effrayants. Alors que Naruto avait l'affreuse sensation de manquer d'air, un regard l'attisa, sombre et rieur, inconscient et narquois … celui d'un traître ! Le bonhomme s'en allant en sifflotant, sans demander son reste bien que l'un de ses amis souffrait atrocement à l'heure actuelle.

- Kiba … parvint à siffler Naruto entre deux souffle … si je t'attrape …

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Naru ? Le coupa Itachi en posant sur son corps recourbé un regard indescriptible, entrelacé par celui semblable de son cadet.

- Oui …

Sans un mot de plus, le blond adressa un magnifique coup de pied dans l'abdomen du dernier de la race maudite des Uchiwa, qui brusquement coupé d'oxygène lâcha prise et partit s'écrouler un peu plus loin. C'est avec un certain soulagement que Naruto caressa la peau rougie de son cou, plusieurs gémissements de bien-être traversant alors ses lèvres doucettement charnues et marquées par la morsure sauvage de ses crocs. Bien loin de s'inquiétait du sort de son frère, Itachi rejoignit joyeusement son ami blond, presque en aurait-il trottiner de bonheur avant de se retrouver les fesses et le dos plaqués au sol, une semelle boueuse et mal odorante pressée sur le thorax.

- Bon ! fit Naruto en souriant, secouant vivement la tête tel le ferait un mannequin comme sa mère pour ensuite placer une main fébrile dans sa chevelure farouche. Je crois que j'ai deux trois détails à voir avec vous les compères Uchiwa …

Sasuke se relevait difficilement sur les coudes, quand il aperçut furtivement le visage de son frère, bien avant qu'une semelle ne vienne difficilement l'écraser. Il sursauta en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- D'un : je peux encore parfaitement me défendre tout seul, merci Ita', sous toutes vraisemblances je ne me suis pas encore fait implanter des seins artificiels, je ne suis donc pas à répertorier du côté féminin ! J'ai l'air d'une fille ou quoi ? S'écria impatiemment le blond en écrasant de plus belle le visage de l'éphèbe de sa chaussure.

Un frisson gagna le cadet Uchiwa alors qu'il se redressait péniblement, et qu'une main vengeresse venait soudainement accaparer la chaussure maudite de Naruto. Itachi ne mit d'ailleurs grand temps à inverser les rôles en plaquant ce dernier sous son corps puissant, les mains de chaque côté de son visage.

- De deux : question. Cendrillon a-t-elle terminé son haut combien ridicule discourt pour que je puisse dès maintenant me soustraire à toute dignité que ce soit, pour la simple et inusité raison que voici : la vengeance, hm ?

- Hum … Fit Naruto simulant un état de profonde concentration. Ça dépend, il me reste un joker ?

- Non.

- Hé toi, ne le touche pas ! Hurla une voix dans le dos du brun, étonnante par ses montés en aiguë sous une colère encore bien mystérieuse.

En ce moment, Naruto aurait pu supplier toutes entités existantes de lui accorder le droit d'une journée en toute tranquillité. Ce matin même en se levant, il s'était douté que sa journée ne serait pas comme les autres, mais là cela dépassait toutes ses espérances. Pourquoi donc ce genre de situations n'arrivait toujours qu'à lui ? S'il l'avait su, il aurait retardé le plus possible le jour de sa venu au monde et encore, si seulement il savait … les ennuis ne faisait que débuter.

- Hum maman, je crois que je te préférais à eux finalement !

Chapitre 3 partie 2 fin :

_**Quand la raison échappe à notre perception … **_

* * *

_** Pfiou ... encore un long chapitre complexe à écrire -_-. Juste, je remercie ceux qui prenne la peine de laisser des messages, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de se dire que l'on n'écris pas pour rien ! ^ç^ **_

_**ps : Vous ne trouvez pas que mon style d'écriture à changé ? ça m'en a tout l'air ... de tout manière si quelque chose cloche ou dérange sur ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à le signaler, de même si vous préférez que je revienne à mon ancien style d'écriture ! Bye ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4 : Ambiguous-relationship**_

_****__**Disclamer : Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT**_

_****__**Coucou voilà la suite et merci à tout ceux qui poste des reviews ^ç^ !**_

* * *

Une main, longue et bronzée, se déposait délicatement sur sa nuque d'opale, la lui brûlant par des effleurements légers, la caressant et la négligeant tout en se jouant moqueusement d'elle tandis qu'un doigt fin et halé se prenait la liberté assassine de revisiter ses lèvres, doucettement entrouvertes. Le jeune homme brun esquissa un succinct rictus en mordillant ce membre inconnu, laissant sa langue le parcourir avec ferveur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un souffle fiévreux se répercuta sur sa chaire tendre, que Sasuke connu réellement le plaisir inusité du premier frisson.

Son regard de jais restait constamment fixé sur l'étrange miroir qui lui faisait face, emplissant toute la pièce et cela, bien que deux seuls corps lui paraissaient distinguables. Ce fut également de cette manière qu'il discerna l'imperceptible, ce qui ne pouvait sainement s'expliquer ou bien même s'exprimer, ses propres rougissements comme l'empreinte inaliénable du fer chauffé à blanc. Il se dévisageait ainsi longuement sans réellement se reconnaître. Ses yeux sombres luisaient sous la presque pénombre qui les entouraient, ses longues mèches de corbeaux collaient à sa peau éburnéenne comme pour le préserver de la honte et papillonnaient nerveusement jusqu'à sa mâchoire, d'autres jusque dans l'infime espace qui séparait encore le doigt de Naruto de ses lèvres, tellement rougies et gonflées de sang qu'elles semblaient faites pour être baisées.

Un second frisson incoercible le parcouru en même temps qu'une tête blonde apparaissait aux creux de sa nuque et remuait frénétiquement, tandis que le bonhomme se jouait de cette parcelle de peau, la grignotant et la léchant comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette. Sasuke se sentant rougir, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en ciblant le plafond du regard, restait là sa dernière arme, sa seule défense.

- Baka … gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque, mais faible qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Il sentit clairement les lèvres du blond s'étirer en un sourire, avant qu'un geignement ne perce dans le silence ambiant. Naruto venait de le mordre. Le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à réagir, quand une substance mouillée humidifia docilement sa blessure.

- Ne peux-tu pas prononcer de mots plus tendres, teme ? Ronronna Naruto en se frottant au corps offert, se galvanisant de la fragrance subtile qui se dégageait de la chevelure hirsute du ténébreux … ténébreux qui se crispa, les lèvres entrouverte et les oreilles passées en sourdines.

Seul le son de ses battements de cœur se répercutaient encore jusque dans son crâne, affolés et entremêlés d'un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvenait néanmoins pas à décrypter. Tout était flou et c'est en refermant ses lèvres sur deux doigts dorées, qu'il se força à prendre sur lui … il ne devait pas se laisser aller, c'était sale, malsain et immoral. Pourtant lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur le miroir pour se fondre indubitablement sur un second d'azur véritable, tout semblant de moralité s'évada de son esprit, aussi simplement qu'un coup de vent et gémissant, il pria pour ne plus jamais la rattraper.

* * *

Le soleil se levait justement lorsque le torse pâle d'un corps à demi-emmitouflé dans une couverture noire d'ébène, se détacha précipitamment du matelas. Sasuke se passa une main hâtive dans sa chevelure doucement luminescente sous les premières lueurs du jour, avant de la faire fébrilement basculer jusqu'au rebord de ses lèvres, le souffle saccadé et ponctué de sombre-sauts inquiétants. Alors que le souvenir d'un corps lascivement collé au sien revenait durement à la surface, le jeune garçon gémit piteusement en tentant vainement de dissimuler sa honte, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Il n'y arrivait pas, quoi qu'il fasse cela le dépassait. Une de ses mèches se cala confortablement entre ses longs doigts éburnés, le nez frottant à son genou comme cherchant du réconfort. Un soupir franchit finalement ses lèvres alors même qu'un grincement retentissait nerveusement dans la chambre. Le corbeau ne releva néanmoins pas la tête, comme s'il était coupé du monde extérieur et c'est cette pensée qui traversa Mikoto lorsqu'elle l'appela.

- Sasuke ? Sa voix était douce et basse, elle s'inquiétait, mais aucune réponse ne lui fut parvenue.

Hésitante mais voulant absolument aidé son fils, elle s'approcha silencieusement du lit, ses longs doigts de porcelaine flottant au-dessus des draps sombres avant de les effleurer subtilement, comme la caresse indistincte du vent. Son regard était rivé sur celui de son enfant, sur ses trop longues mèches noires qui lui cachaient le visage, elle fit la moue. Il était certainement temps de les couper, ses mèches rebelles. Mikoto s'était lentement assisse sur le rebord du lit, ne sachant trop quoi faire avant que son instinct maternel ne reprenne le dessus. Accompagnée d'un petit sourire, elle glissa sa main droite dans la crinière hérissée de son fils et bien qu'aucune réaction apparente ne se laissait distinguer elle ne se découragea pas.

- Sasuke … murmura-t-elle en en relevant le visage blanc du corbeau de deux doigts fins sous le menton, délicats et compréhensifs mais autoritaires. Tout va bien mon cœur ? Ton sommeil avait l'air agité, tu veux en parler ou un cachet si tu ne te sens pas bien ?

En relevant un regard confus sur sa mère, le garçon parut un instant gêné, elle crut même apercevoir de légère rougeurs sur ses pommettes d'habitude si pâles, cependant elles s'effacèrent si vite qu'elle ne sut réellement s'il s'agissait du fruit de son imagination ou non. Mikoto le regarda, troublée, tandis que son enfant détournait prestement le regard en se pinçant ses lèvres si pulpeuses, nuancée de pourpres. Elle ne savait que faire, devait-elle attendre qu'il laisse de lui-même tomber ses barrières ou tout simplement le laisser respirer et récupérer sa mauvaise nuit. La seconde proposition la tentait bien évidemment, néanmoins elle ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à laisser le garçon seul, après tout c'était son petit garçon, son enfant et elle se devait d'être présente quand celui-ci allait mal. Cela, même au détriment d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un cocon de chaleur apaisant, c'était ainsi, c'était son fils.

Quand Mikoto s'était levée en pleine nuit pour aller correctement s'hydrater dans la cuisine, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à le trouver ainsi, fragile et gémissant des plaintes silencieuses, elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce flot d'angoisse et d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle l'entrevue aussi vulnérable et pathétique, ni aux milliers d'aiguilles qui avaient semblé la traverser pour électriser chaque pores de son corps alors qu'elle écoutait son véritable premier sanglot, le premier depuis ce qui lui paraissait des lustres. C'est pourquoi elle fut si troublé en rencontrant le visage de son fils, ce dernier ne pleurait pas comme elle l'avait tout d'abord pensée, il semblait simplement las et ennuyé par un élément qui malheureusement lui échappait. Et puis, il y avait cela aussi, il avait détourné le regard sans répondre, or un Uchiwa ne faisait jamais un telle chose, Sasuke le premier étant bien trop fier. Il était un jeune homme froid et peu avenant, elle le convenait, solitaire et hautain, elle l'avait très vite réalisée, haïssable de par ses propos, elle le désespérait, mais il était Sasuke Uchiwa, son précieux bébé, celui qu'elle avait durement mis au monde et non pas ce jeune homme perdu et malheureux. Elle l'aimait. Son fils … elle l'aimait plus que tout.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler ? Soupira la brune en désespérant de voir son fils la regarder, pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit, très lentement, le regard encore un peu vague.

- Un jour certainement …

- Un jour, alors. Consentit-elle dans un tendre sourire en lui caressant la joue comme on apaiserait un animal farouche.

Mikoto s'apprêtait à se lever, mais sursauta lorsque des doigts s'emmêlèrent étroitement aux siens, en réponse à son étreinte, le regard de son fils avait changé.

- Merci. Glissa-t-il en souriant, l'espace même d'une demi-seconde.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, repose-toi bien après tout demain c'est ton anniversaire.

Sasuke détacha alors ses mains en soupirant, puis se laissa lâchement retomber sur son matelas. Il ramena le bras sur son front tout en fixant le plafond blanc, ennuyé au plus haut point, et Mikoto gloussa en étrécissant le regard avec malice. Malgré son amusement elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Sasuke détestait tant les anniversaires et les fuyait comme la peste. À croire qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas s'amuser.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de féliciter un homme d'avoir pris de l'âge et de s'approcher ainsi de son échéance, voilà tout. Expliqua le jeune corbeau en la fixant, comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de la jeune femme.

Cela déstabilisa un moment Mikoto, mais elle se reprit en poussant un long soupir, après tout ils communiquaient par les liens du sang et du cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous ne nous réunissons pas pour fêter la mort prochaine de quelqu'un Sasuke, gronda Mikoto en avançant son doigt près de son visage au teint pâle, mais pour partager ce jour spécial avec les gens que nous aimons, le jour de notre venu au monde. Nous remercions en quelque sorte la personne d'être née et d'exister dans notre cœur tout comme nous existons dans le sien. Un anniversaire est important, il te prouve notre affection, non pas par des mots, mais des actions. Les cadeaux symbolisent notre amour pour toi, nous lui donnons forme pour que tu puisses le recueillir et te rappeler tous ces gens qui te chérissaient. Finit-elle en souriant chaleureusement. Et puis Naruto sera là !

À la mention du nom de Naruto, Sasuke cru faire un arrêt cardiaque, là, allongé sur son lit comme un parfait ahuris, alors que sa mère se perdait dans des bribes de souvenirs qui lui étaient inaccessibles. L'esprit de Mikoto était une muraille infranchissable qu'il parvenait parfois à frôler du bout des doigts, incertain, pour déchanter tout aussi rapidement en constatant sa petitesse face à un tel édifice. De tous, elle était celle qui le fascinait le plus presque autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Elle était bien l'une des seules personnes contre qui il n'oserait jamais se retourner et malgré ce qu'elle semblait parfois penser.

- Il me manque un peu … le petit Uzumaki ! Rit-elle doucement en regardant Sasuke. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de passer ces derniers temps, je suis pressée de le retrouver demain. Il doit encore avoir grandis !

Sasuke se mit inconsciemment à sourire, bien que son esprit ne songeait plus qu'à une chose, trouver un moment pour se reposer et oublier son rêve. L'image de Naruto s'interposa dans son esprit et il fronça les sourcils, le sourire disparu. Il en avait marre, c'est en soupirant qu'il prit constat du tout nouveau silence dans la salle. Il releva le regard, sa mère était là, le scrutant posément, le sourcil levé et l'expression neutre, mais son regard insistant eu tôt fait de le rendre mal à l'aise.

- Oui ? Tenta-t-il maladroitement, elle hocha négativement la tête en souriant.

- Rien, dors bien.

Puis elle partit comme elle était venu, sans demander son dût. Sasuke tenta de se rendormir, mais il lui semblait que celui-ci le fuyait vicieusement. C'était vraiment après tout, demain il allait le voir.

* * *

La journée était assez vite passée pour le jeune Uzumaki. Arrivé chez lui, il devait rapidement se changer, attendre que sa sœur fasse de même pour ensuite se diriger tranquillement vers le manoir Uchiwa. Ainsi était prévue sa soirée, simple et claire, pas de difficulté apparente. Lycée, maison, Sakura, manoir. Manoir. Sakura, maison, lycée. Oui, vraiment fastoche et pourtant nonobstant tout cela, il avait encore réussit à dégotter la petite bête. Lui, le grand Uzumaki ! Car il y avait un très grand fossé entre ce qu'il pouvait penser et la pratique réelle de la chose, et le « petit » bémol se situait présentement entre le lycée et sa demeure … ou plutôt en la personne aussi délicate que cruelle que l'était sa chère institutrice, la vieille Morino, qui lui faisait moqueusement face à l'heure actuelle.

- J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon, jeune homme, pour avoir cru bon de manquer de respect à un professeur. Gronda-t-elle faussement en déposant devant lui des tonnes sur tonnes de feuilles tricolores, jonchaient de calculs et de questions logiques en tout genre.

Il soupira, défait, lorsqu'il la vit enfin se trainer jusqu'à son bureau, un petit sourire en coin. Pourquoi il fallait que cette colle lui tombe aujourd'hui ? Elle ne lui avait jamais rien reproché quant à son impertinence et son profond laxisme lorsqu'il arrivait à son cours, alors pourquoi ce jour-là spécialement ? C'était une blague, une caméra cachée et dans une minute Sasuke et toute la bande allaient sortir de sous les papiers-peints en criant un grand « surprise », c'était ça ? Naruto se mit à tourner frénétiquement la tête tout autour de lui, comme s'il espérait que ses désirs deviennent réalité, mais seul un long silence lui répondit et il soupira de nouveau en croisant l'horloge au fond de la salle, ou plutôt l'aiguille judas qui annonçait bel et bien son retard de déjà une bonne demi-heure. Ses doigts halés s'agitèrent contre son stylo, non seulement Sasuke allait le tuer, mais il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de Sakura, évidemment forcée à rester au foyer familial, ni même celle d'Itachi ou de ses propres parents, les parents de Sasuke aussi seraient probablement profondément déçut de son attitude … il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en grognant. Il n'aimait pas décevoir et quitte à se sentir trahis, il préférait être blessé que blesser et là il faisait strictement l'inverse de ce que lui dictait sa conscience. À quoi bon passer des exercices minables en heures de colles pour ne pas alerter ses parents, si de toute manière ils apprendraient tôt ou tard la raison de son absence à la fête, et en serait d'autant plus énervés ?

Son stylo frappait frénétiquement la surface en bois sombre de sa table, à mesure où ses réflexions se succédaient. Et puis trois heures de colles pour avoir eu la prétention insensée de bailler en cours était peut-être un peu exagéré, non ? Si elle ne voulait pas le voir somnoler, elle avait cas changer de matière, peut-être même d'établissement si cela lui chantait, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Et qu'allait-il donc pouvoir dire à Sasuke quand il le verrait ? « Désole vieux, mais ma prof m'a surpris en train de dormir en cours et m'a collé le reste de la soirée. Ce n'est vraiment pas de bol hein, la prochaine fois peut-être ? » Non vraiment il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que cela affecterait un tant soit peu l'autre Teme, au contraire ! Mais lui il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas agir de la sorte, c'était au-dessus de ses capacités et puis pourquoi serait-il le seul à subir cela alors que les autres s'amusait certainement à la fête ? C'était une réelle injustice ! Naruto soupira pour la deuxième fois de l'heure, le regard profondément ancré sur la vitre où un oiseau reposait posément, libre lui de toute autorité hiérarchique. Naruto se surprit lui-même à geindre, l'expression malheureuse tandis qu'il posait son crâne sur ses bras croisés… Itachi allait le tuer, non toute la famille Uchiwa allait le finir en brochette c'était certain. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement être libre lui aussi, un peu comme cet oiseau ?

* * *

Les heures fuyaient lentement mais sûrement au manoir Uchiwa et une chose était on ne peut plus certaine, Sasuke s'ennuyait ferme. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il ne s'occupait déjà plus de ses invités comprenant même son amie du bac à sable la bien douce Hanabi, qui lui lançait par ailleurs une série de regards noirs aussi bien insistante qu'angoissante à l'autre bout de la salle, bien même qu'il semblait en avoir cure. Cela faisait d'ailleurs un certain moment que le garçon ne bougeait plus de sa position, patientant ce qui semblait une éternité, comme si le temps s'était figé, un élément qui décidément ne semblait pas pressé de se manifester. Il avait revêtu pour cette soirée un long kimono noir d'encre, simple mais élégant, qui faisait considérablement ressortir le blanc crème de sa peau tout comme sa chevelure endiablée, ses yeux venimeux et indéfiniment sombres quand il se décidait à les entrouvrirent et le rouge vif de ses lèvres, bombées mais hermétiquement closent. Le jeune garçon avait croisé ses jambes sous le tatami, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, alors que son regard et l'expression de son visage restaient indéfiniment fermés.

Un mouvement succinct quémanda finalement son attention, tandis qu'il percevait nettement les froissements qu'exerçaient nonchalamment des tissus sur un corps ferme et habile, le même qui s'installait à ses côtés vraisemblablement aveugle à l'irritation croissante de l'Uchiwa, qui pour seule réaction fronça sensiblement les sourcils.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'isoler comme ça petit frère, tes agissements inquiètent nos parents tu sais ? Déclara solennellement Itachi tout en se passant une mèche noire derrière l'oreille, les yeux étrangement rivés sur la pâleur exacerbée de leur tatami, que sa mère avait pris grand soin de sortir avant la fête à son plus grand désarroi actuellement.

Itachi regarda finalement son frère, s'asseyant plus confortablement, les cuisses appuyant sur ses mollets, les talons collés aux fesses, l'expression indéfinissable alors que des mèches indomptées parcouraient lubriquement chaque surface accessible de son visage. Le jeune prodige avait opté pour un kimono rouge aux motifs noirs, en fine représentation d'un dragon de feu, la gueule ouverte voilée par le tissu brun qui retenait fermement son habit. D'un regard, il distingua celui rouge qui retenait celui de son cadet. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mère s'est donnée tant de mal pour que cette fête soit une réussite, j'aurais au moins espéré que tu fasses un minimum d'efforts. Cela t'amuses donc tant de la tourmentée, idiot de petit frère ?

Ce dernier sembla tiquer car ses doigts effilés se resserrèrent instantanément sur le tissu, les dents grinçantes et les sourcils bien plus froncés qu'au jour même de sa naissance. Cette vision amusa autant qu'elle exaspérait l'ainée Uchiwa, son regard d'anthracite se faisant bien plus perçant, pesant et sombre. Il ne comprenait décidément pas, il ne le comprenait pas et l'autre idiot qui n'arrivait toujours pas ! À cette dernière pensée, les yeux d'Itachi prirent une teinte encore plus inquiétante, que pouvait donc faire cette andouille, il lui avait pourtant promis de venir et le voilà royalement absent. Son agacement se lisait aisément sur ses traits, il serrait lui aussi les dents, furieux et impatient. Son regard s'était clos un instant, mais il se rouvrit bien plus vite que prévu alors qu'il se perdait sur les traits aussi bien délicats que froids de Sasuke. Il aurait voulu le prendre contre lui, le rassurer, lui parler comme un frère aurait du le faire avec son cadet, mais toute communication était définitivement coupée entre eux, il ne le savait que trop bien. Malgré toutes ces vérités, Itachi laissa une main glisser jusque dans les mèches de celui qu'il aimait encore et ce malgré tout comme son précieux petit frère et fit en sorte de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, lentement et affectueusement comme une sorte de réconfort. La réaction ne s'était bien évidemment pas fait attendre, tout d'abord Sasuke avait ouvert en grand les yeux,puis d'un mouvement brusque mais crispé, dédaigneux, il rejeta la main intruse de sa crinière ténébreuse, l'éjectant comme un vulgaire nuisible dont l'existence même serait une erreur. Une colère sourde l'animait, glaçant ses veines et alors que Sasuke se releva subitement, le regard orageux, près à sortir les griffes, un cri suraigu retentit dans le salon, figeant les deux hommes dans une expression de pure surprise. Leur regard se croisèrent et d'un comme un accord, ils remirent leur querelle à un autre jour pour se précipiter vers l'origine de ce cri, un peu plus loin dans la salle. Et c'est là que les deux frères se figèrent. Il était là. Nonchalamment appuyé sur la fenêtre du salon, le regard bleu brillant de malice, le sourire joueur et idiot, l'expression confuse malgré son amusement à constater toute cette foule qui l'entourait soudainement, les cheveux au vent. Naruto était là, accompagné de toute la grâce que pouvait se le permettre un idiot, débraillé et haletant, mais il était enfin là.

-Naruto ! S'exclama joyeusement Mikoto en se dirigent vers lui, lui tendant activement la main. Rentre donc, tu vas attraper froid !

- Ah, oui … Répondit-en en souriant, une main grattant sa chevelure blonde, la seconde s'enroulant progressivement autour du poignet de la femme qui le força à pénétrer dans la demeure d'un geste assuré.

Alors qu'elle refermait la fenêtre, se demandant bien depuis combien de temps celle-ci devait être ouverte, Naruto inspectait chaque individu du regard, curieux. Le brun avait donc tant d'amis ? Il en doutait sincèrement. Son inspection minutieuse s'arrêta finalement lorsqu'il tomba directement dans les deux orbes vibrantes d'une colère froide, d'une telle rancune qu'il s'en sentit totalement désarçonné. Sasuke. Itachi soupira en dispersant la petite foule d'individus, qui lui obéissait sagement, chacun impressionné par le charisme étouffant du jeune homme, déteignant très probablement sur son petit frère.

- Tu es enfin là, baka ? On commençait très sincèrement à se demander si tu allais venir … Affirma le brun en soupirant, ponctuant sa phrase d'un mouvement vif de la main qui se termina sur l'épaule du blond lorsqu'il vint l'entourer, celui-ci qui le regardait faire avec un amusement non feint.

- Je me suis fait piéger par la vieille Morino, c'est à peine si j'ai réussi à m'éclipser quand elle s'est endormie sur son bureau ! Comme quoi, cela a du bon la vieillesse !

- Qu … Naruto ! S'étrangla Mikoto en lui adressant un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne, sous l'air désespéré d'Itachi. Tu t'es enfui ? Tu imagines les conséquences de ton acte un peu ?

Naruto lui esquissa un petit sourire niais pour se faire pardonner, se grattant le crâne endolori d'une main tandis que le brun soupirait ostensiblement tout en lâchant son épaule, exaspéré semblait-il alors qu'il secouait la tête. Naruto se sentit mis à nu sous les regards puissants des Uchiwa, d'autant plus que Sasuke ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux, un regard qu'il tentait désespérément de ne plus croiser mais semblait le transpercer de toute part. Mis à mal, il fit alors la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, il bouda.

- Osez seulement me dire que vous n'êtes pas content de me revoir … grommela-t-il dans sa barbe, en croisant les bras sur la veste bleue de son uniforme scolaire. Itachi lui lança encore une fois un regard bien sentit.

- À l'heure qu'il est de toute manière, avec ou sans toi ça ne faisait plus grande différence.

Les yeux bleus lapis-lazuli du blond s'agrandirent aussi vite que la voix de son ami lui était parvenue et résonnait dans son oreille tel un bourdonnement désagréable. Mikoto soupira en posant une main sur son front, devinant que cela allait mal finir. Itachi souriait lorsque son plus vieil ami se retourna précipitamment vers lui, la main rencontrant prestement le haut de son kimono pour l'enserrer avec une colère surjouée, qui pourtant aurait pu en tromper plus d'un. Le blond rapprochait leur nez jusqu'à les frôler, leur souffle s'embrassant curieusement. Itachi pourtant ne régissait pas, seul son rictus montrait son amusement. Mikoto, elle, avait préférée les abandonner là pour aller prévenir son mari de l'arrivée impromptue de son filleul.

- Si m'a présence t'incommode à ce point je peux toujours m'en aller Uchiwa, mais ne cherche même pas me rattraper par la suite car je serais déjà partit loin …

- Par loin, le coupa l'éphèbe, tu veux dire à deux pattés de maison d'ici, chez tes parents ?

Naruto agrandis un instant le regard, avant de sourire, tout aussi contrarié qu'il était amusé.

- Tu sais quoi Ita' ? Lui demanda-t-il en desserrant sa poigne, sans pour autant s'écarter.

- Hn, mais tu vas me le dire.

- Je te merde … glissa-t-il en s'écartant.

Une lueur fugace et indescriptible passa dans le regard du brun avant qu'il ne lui adresse un clin d'œil coquin, qui fit faire la moue au blond, le regard agacé.

- Ma vie est misérable, geignit Naruto en levant les yeux au plafond, je m'échappe de l'antre d'une folle pour vos beaux yeux et tout ce que je reçois en retour c'est des reproches et des coups !

- Ce n'est pas ta vie Naruto, mais bien toi nuance ...

- Haha, c'est cela oui ! Ricana Naruto, crispé. Continu comme ça Ita' et je sens que mon poing me réclamera très bientôt l'autorisation de te passer le bonjour. Répliqua-t-il de suite d'un ton des plus menaçant, quand il sembla se rappeler quelque chose en particulier. Au faite Sas'ke, bonne anni …

Naruto ne finit jamais sa phrase, son regard perdant de sa précédente joie en tombant sur du vide. Il inspecta un peu les alentours sans plus de succès, une grimace accapara alors son faciès.

- Il est monté dans sa chambre, tu le connais à chaque anniversaire c'est pareil ! Il ne changera jamais, avant que tu viennes il s'était terré toute la soirée au fond de la pièce sans même répondre lorsqu'on venait l'accoster ! Débita rapidement Itachi de sa voix grave teintée de rancune, lorsqu'il comprit le fond de la pensée de son ami.

- Toi, prononça longuement Naruto en se retourna de nouveau vers lui le regard suspicieux, tu as la voix d'un gars qui s'est encore pris la tête avec son frère, je me trompe ?

Itachi grinça les dents tout en le fixant, sourcils froncés, il n'aimait décidément pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire à Naruto de toute manière qu'il se prenne ou pas la tête avec son cadet, ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui faire la morale, si ? Il passait son temps à le critiquer ! Mais Naruto soutint le regard irrité de son ami, soupirant même en collant son front au sien bien plus froid d'ailleurs, dès lors le brun avait cessé de respirer. Naruto avait plissé les yeux d'une expression fatiguée, il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de tout ça, ça faisait combien d'années maintenant ? Deux, trois, quatre ans ? Bien trop longtemps en tout cas …

- Je vais aller le voir. Décida-t-il en se décollant du brun.

- Il va t'envoyer boulet. Le prévint celui-ci en reprenant un visage impassible, qu'il réservait habituellement lorsque quelque chose le froissait, ne lui plaisait définitivement pas.

- Tu vas me dire, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué hein ? Rit le blond en lui montrant toutes ses dents.

- Naruto … gronda sourdement Itachi, mais Naruto s'était déjà décidé.

- c'est bon pour moi ne t'inquiète pas Ita', il ne va pas me mordre non plus ton cher frère !

Tout en disant ça le blond s'était retourné, bien décidé à rejoindre Sasuke et c'est ce qu'il fessait quand soudainement, au beau milieu du salon, il s'immobilisa. Naruto poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme sans prendre néanmoins la peine de se retourner.

- J'y vais seul.

Le brun derrière lui sembla s'offusquer, mais le laissa tout de même faire lorsqu'il passa par les escaliers. Décidément, Naruto ne serait jamais en mesure de comprendre les deux frères. Ils passaient leur temps à tanguer du chaud vers froid sans légitime raison et c'était encore bien pire lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ou parlaient l'un de l'autre. C'était tellement ridicule d'autant plus que dans le passé ils s'adoraient. Comment pouvaient-ils autant se détester aujourd'hui, bien qu'il était sûr qu'ils ne se haïssaient pas vraiment. Au fil de ses réflexions, Naruto se vit arriver devant la chambre du jeune homme, fermée. Il inspira et expira longtemps pour se donner du courage ainsi qu'une quelconque contenance avant de toquer d'un bruit aussi sec que tonitruant. Aucune réponse. Il réitéra alors les coups et se figea en recevant un grognement en retour. La bête état bien dans son territoire. C'est dans un soupir qu'il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, plusieurs fois avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Sasuke, ouvre-moi !

- Hn.

Sourire aux lèvres, le blond attendit patiemment que la porte se déverrouille. Il attendit longuement jusqu'à ce qu'une veine n'apparaisse nerveusement sur sa tempe, alors c'était comme ça ?

- Hé Teme, tu te fous de moi là ? Ouvre-moi tout de suite !

- Hn, fiche moi la paix …

- Hors de question Teme, tu crois que je suis monté pourquoi faire là ? J'y crois pas, toi et ton frère vous êtes vraiment les mêmes à ne penser qu'à votre petite personne, mais je suis là moi aussi !

- Ne me compare pas à lui, Naruto ! S'agaça la voix si familière du brun, il soupira. Itachi était réellement le seul moyen de le faire réagir.

- Alors ne te comporte pas comme lui, crétin. Comment voulez-vous que je vous comprenne si vous ne m'expliquez jamais rien ? Vous savez bien parler, non ?

Un silence perdura quelque seconde encore avant que Naruto ne grogne, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les yeux plongé au sol à mesure que ses réflexions avançaient. Comment faire pour le faire réagir plus qu'en le comparant à son frère ? Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure démontrant une intense concentration, les yeux bridés et les sourcils froncés, penchant sa tête sur le côté dans l'espoir d'une réponse, d'un signe quand un corps s'avança vers lui. Itachi l'avait suivi visiblement. Il soupira, vraiment ils étaient incroyables ces deux-là ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quoi pour qu'ils comprennent à la fin ? Itachi plongea son regard dans le sien, un étrange sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et il crût réellement qu'il allait le tuer dans la seconde, lorsqu'un grand éclat de rire retentit. Les deux garçons sursautèrent, Naruto semblait néanmoins plus gravement atteint, il se tenait la poitrine d'une expression horrifiée, le souffle court alors que ses yeux se plissaient petit à petit. Il lui avait fait peur cet idiot, il avait pratiquement crût faire un arrêt cardiaque !

- Alors comme ça tu voudrais me comprendre, Naa-chan ? Roucoula la voix de Sasuke comme étant traversée par un instant de folie, Naruto tressaillit.

D'un regard il imposa pourtant le silence à son meilleur ami, qui acquiesça docilement, aussi perdu que lui visiblement quant à la réaction de son frère.

- Que crois-tu que je fasse là Teme, venu te chanter une berceuse ?

Un silence, encore, et Naruto commençait véritablement à manquer de patience. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? C'était tout de même son anniversaire, d'accord il était arrivé en retard mais il était là finalement et puis ce n'était pas une raison pour réagir d'une telle manière. Alors quoi, il lui en voulait d'être venu, c'était lui qui gênait ? En fermant les yeux, Naruto s'appuya sur la porte, une jambe croisée, les bras en croix et la tête reposée sur la surface dure du bois. Mon dieu qu'il en avait marre. Comprendre ? Il comprenait tout en se moquant de sa sœur, comprenait l'amour de ses parents, croyait comprendre le lien qui le liait à son meilleur ami, oui cela il le comprenait. Mais voulait-il comprendre Sasuke ?

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux baka, me comprendre, c'est tout ?

Naruto ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, enfin ! Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il se ressassa la demande du brun. Comment ça « c'est tout » ?

- Que veux-tu dire, explique-toi je ne suis pas Eisenstein !

- Ça, c'est sûr …

- Hé, Teme ! S'offusqua faussement Naruto en donnant un petit coup à la porte, légèrement amusé malgré la raillerie du garçon.

Il lança un petit regard à Itachi qui s'était tenu sage jusqu'à présent, silencieux, mais qui lui souriait tout aussi amusé. Naruto lui tira puérilement la langue en réponse, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel, mais soudainement l'atmosphère entre les deux garçons se transforma. Itachi le sentait, Naruto voulait être tranquille avec son frère et si ce dernier le voyait il se refermerait automatiquement. Les poings clos, il serra les phalanges jusqu'à se les faire blanchirent, seulement sur une peau déjà si pâle Naruto ne l'apercevait pas. Une petite voix intérieure lui hurlait de ne pas s'en aller que ce n'était pas le jour de les laisser, pas le moment. L'instant était crucial, mais il ne devait pas abuser des nerfs des deux garçons, bien même que ceux-ci le faisaient constamment avec lui. Il était Uchiwa Itachi, il savait quoi faire quoi dire en toutes situations, il avait confiance au blond, oui. « Mais c'est en ton frère que tu n'as pas confiance.». Il expira fortement en fermant les yeux, il n'avait aucune confiance en Sasuke. Sasuke et ses petites manigances, Sasuke et ses colères incontrôlables, Sasuke et son arrogance, son besoin de territoires, Sasuke et ses non-dits. Mais il avait confiance au blond, ça c'était certain. C'est pourquoi en détriment de son envie et de la petite voix sournoise qui cherchait vainement à le déstabiliser, il sourit à son meilleur ami et quitta la pièce d'un pas feutré, aérien.

- Il est parti ? Lui demanda finalement Sasuke, qui s'était collé le dos à la porte, assit au sol dans l'obscurité.

- Oui, soupira Naruto en secouant la tête, il est parti. Attend, se reprit-il soudainement, comment tu savais qu'il était là ?

- Je le sentais, c'est tout.

- Oh … et pour tout à l'heure ?

- Hn, laisse tomber Naa-chan. Ce n'est pas de ton niveau !

- Rahh, mais tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi Sas'ke ! Rugit Naruto en faisant la moue, levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il revint sérieux, c'était le moment où jamais, il ne devait surtout pas flancher. Je … si je veux savoir, c'est que malgré tout ce que tu fais, ce que tu es, je veux t'aider à aller mieux. Bon c'est vrai que tu es une vraie tête de mule, tu ne vois que toi, tu te fous bien de ce que les autres peuvent ressentir, tu es un véritable crétin en fait, imbus de sa personne et tout … Je t'ai longtemps détestés même !

- Ravi de l'apprendre. souffla Sasuke en posant lentement sa tête sur ses bras, las.

- De rien, c'est une véritable libération de te le dire. J'en étais où moi, ah oui ! Donc tu es un gars prétentieux, détestable, tu n'apprécies personne excepté toi-même, même un chien je suis sûr que tu le laisserais mourir de faim. Tu es avare et pas qu'un peu, jamais sincère, cupide et ne sais pas profiter de l'instant présent, en gros tu es sacrément chiant, mec ! Rit Naruto en se passant la main sur son visage, la laissant se faire cascader de longues mèches blondes comme les blés, comme par honte de ce qu'il allait dire. Tu es un vrai Teme c'est un fait, mais … moi … ce Teme je l'aime bien. Tu es important pour moi, crétin, Itachi est mon meilleur ami certes mais toi c'est différent. Je … je t'ai connu alors même que tu venais de naître mince, toujours, on était tout le temps ensemble tu te rappelles ? Même si je t'embêtais … tu as toujours été important pour moi. Très important. Je fais souvent le fier mais, comment veux-tu que je continus ma vie comme si de rien était, si tu es …

- Tu m'aimes ? L'interrompis la voix du brun, hésitante.

- Quoi ? Répéta le blond sans comprendre, séchant de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient nerveusement sur ses joues. Il avait toujours été beaucoup beaucoup trop émotif comme mec. Merci maman !

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes baka, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ?

Naruto se renfrogna en reniflant silencieusement, il lui déballait ses états d'âmes pour la première fois et voilà que l'autre l'insultait. Très encourageant ! Naruto voulu répondre de suite, mais il avait peur que sa voix ne le trahisse, si l'autre le savait en train de pleurer il ne s'en remettrait pas. Bon il était vrai qu'il était sensible, mais il avait un minimum de fierté tout de même !

- Alors ? Réitéra Sasuke d'une voix bien trop calme, une voix qui pourtant l'incita à poursuivre.

- Oui. Déclara Naruto d'une petite voix, inconscient de l'énorme sous-entendu que cachait sa réponse, tout comme de l'effet que cela pouvait faire au brun.

C'était une bombe. Et lorsqu'une bombe était lâchée, on ne pouvait jamais estimer avec exactitude les dégâts que cela pouvait causer, ni revenir en arrière, jamais. Uzumaki Naruto, du haut de seize ans, venait de laisser échapper sa bombe, la phrase même qui allait déterminer le reste de sa vie et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, occupé à calmer ses larmes et interpréter le silence éloquent de son ami d'enfance. Non, il ne pouvait pas en avoir conscience, mais pourtant c'était fait et il allait devoir en subir les conséquences.

Alors que Naruto calmait enfin ses larmes, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le faisant durement chuter en arrière, le regard aussi rond qu'au jour de ses treize ans où sa mère insista pour lui refaire prendre le sein. Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage blanc du jeune homme qui se reflétait dans la pénombre ambiante, il s'apprêta à râler, entrouvrant ses lèvres avec agacement. Mais une chose le fit définitivement taire, plus précisément deux petits morceaux de chaires roses qui s'imposèrent maladroitement sur ses lèvres, les suçotant un court instant comme s'il cherchait à les imprimer indéfiniment sur les siennes tout en se gorgeant patiemment de leur goût, de leur texture. Le jeune homme avait posé ses mains au sol, de chaque côté de la tête blonde, hésitant s'il devait passer une jambe entre celle de son compagnon avant de se résigner. Il avait tout le temps et puis il n'avait jamais été très … expansif. Mais là il en avait envie. Le baiser prit fin alors qu'il passait une langue mutine sur les lèvres du blond, se galvanisant une dernière fois de leur goût. Il planta son regard dans celui de ce dernier, ahuris.

- Maintenant, tu sais.

Naruto déglutit alors que son cerveau semblait faire une surcharge. Que … comment … il voulait dire pourquoi …. qu … QUOI ? Sasuke lui sourit narquoisement.

- Au fait, merci du cadeau.

Chapitre 4 fin.


End file.
